The Madness of the Fox
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [WDZ] Suite de {The Tears of The Fox} et {The Shadows of the Fox}. Après la mort de Paul, Diego tente de découvrir ce qui a poussé son ami d'enfance à le tuer. Il est alors enlevé et est contraint de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, au risque de sombrer dans une folie où il n'en sortira pas indemne.
1. Vérité en folie

**Suite de "The Tears of the Fox" (partie 1) et "The Shadow of the Fox" (partie 2)**

**.****Veuillez lire les fanfics qui précèdent pour plus de compréhension. Merci. :)**

**.**

**The Madness of The Fox**

**.**

* * *

Après avoir répondu aux questions du capitaine Toledano et de l'avoir rassuré sur l'état de Diego, Don Alejandro se rendit chez Don Jaime, incertain de la manière à aborder le sujet avec son ami de longues dates. Apprendre récemment qu'il avait un fils illégitime n'était pas habituel, surtout si tard et après tant d'années. Alejandro n'avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit, Paul ressemblant énormément à sa mère défunte.

Il fut accueilli par un vieux domestique, Vince, qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui n'avait jamais quitté la maison de Don Jaime. Vince l'installa dans le grand salon et alla chercher son maître.

Comme à son habitude, l'hacienda était très calme, Don Jaime n'ayant plus d'enfants, ni de femmes, il vivait seul. Don Alejandro n'osait pas imaginer si c'était à lui que ces malheurs arrivés. Il remercia profondément Dieu de lui avoir laissé Diego et de le protéger.

Les meubles n'étaient pas aussi de bonnes qualités que dans son hacienda mais Don Jaime n'était pas quelqu'un d'attacher à la beauté des choses, il considérait que ces choses superficielles n'étaient pas une activité de caballero. Alejandro n'avait jamais été d'accord avec cela, il partageait malgré les apparences un certain gout pour les belles choses, comme la littérature ou la peinture. Certes, des activités qu'il avait longtemps reprochées à Diego mais qui le plaisait tout de même, sans pour autant en faire sa passion.

« -Don Alejandro ! S'exclama l'hôte en entrant et apercevant le vieux don.

Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement et s'assirent autour d'un bon vin.

-Que me vaut cette visite, mon vieil ami, l'interrogea-t-il, c'est tellement rare de te voir dans mon hacienda.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de te rendre visite, dit Alejandro, mais je suis venu te parler de quelque chose…qui ne risque pas de te plaire. »

Don Jaime posa son verre de vin, montrant son intérêt à ses prochaines paroles. Le vieux de la Vega dut prendre une inspiration pour étouffer cette soudaine anxiété qu'il avait. Parler d'un mort, qui avait le sang de Don Jaime, n'était pas facile.

« -Tu te souviens de la jeune servante que tu m'as envoyé, il y a une vingtaine d'année ?

-Oui, je me souviens, marmonna l'hôte.

-Elle a eu un enfant, nommé Paul Daluz Capistrano. Elle est morte en laissant son enfant, et je l'ai recueilli comme j'ai pu. A ses 15 ans, il est retourné chez son oncle, le frère de sa mère, il est revenu il y a quelques jours à Los Angeles…

-Où veux-tu en venir, Alejandro ? S'impatienta Don Jaime.

-Il s'avérait que c'était ton fils. La mère de Paul avait envoyé une lettre à son frère pour lui faire part de ce secret qui l'avait tourmenté avant sa mort…Son frère m'en a parlé et m'a montré cette fameuse lettre quand je suis allé le voir…

-Baliverne, ce ne sont que des mensonges et je n'ai jamais….fait quoique ce soit à cette fille.

-Cette femme est morte en protégeant le père de ce garçon, même moi j'ignorai tout de cela. Elle t'a protégé, même son frère a protégé l'identité du père de Paul ! »

Don Jaime se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas, contenant une rage qu'Alejandro ne manqua pas.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu de fils illégitime, grinça-t-il froidement, ce ne sont que des mensonges.

-Tu ne te fais pas honneur en te voilant la face, Jaime, cassa Alejandro.

-Tu penses que je mens, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais les faits sont là, tu m'as envoyé une servante, Julia de son nom, en me disant que tu ne pouvais plus l'accueillir ...Ensuite elle accouche chez moi. Avoue que c'est une drôle de coïncidence car je ne l'ai jamais vu s'enticher d'un homme.

-Vous m'accusez d'une telle chose sans preuve valable, et la lettre d'un mort n'est pas une preuve ! Que ce…Paul aille au diable.

-Et bien je suis ravi de te dire qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, répliqua froidement le vieux de la Vega.

L'annonce ne fit aucun effet sur Don Jaime comme Alejandro s'y attendait. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour ce garçon provenait de sa chair et de son sang. La honte était certainement la raison à son déni. Les antécédents de Jaime n'étaient pas brillants et il faisait tout pour les refouler, pour les oublier, pour ne jamais en parler.

« -Bien, je pense t'avoir dit le principal, je vais te laisser et j'espère te revoir…sous un meilleur jour. »

Alejandro n'attendit même pas un signe ou un mot de la part de l'autre homme, qui semblait trop énervé pour avoir une conversation calme et posé. Même s'il faisait partie de ses amis, Alejandro ne souhaitait lui montrer une quelconque pitié. Il avait lâchement abandonné ses responsabilités en trompant sa femme, en abandonnant un enfant, certes illégitime, mais de son sang et en plus de cela, il contestait ces faits. Alejandro croyait en Julia, elle avait toujours été gentille et honnête envers lui, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qui était le père de Paul et lui avait même supplié de ne plus lui demander, chose qu'il avait respecté. Sa mort avait choqué le don, ce qui l'avait amené à s'occuper de Paul. Certes, il avait mal fini, mais Alejandro ne regrettait pas ses choix, il avait fait au mieux pour respecter les désirs de Julia.

_Z_

Quand il rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de voir que Diego avait été enfermé dans sa chambre par le mozo. Il avait dû chercher le serviteur dans les cuisines pour lui demander d'ouvrir la porte afin qu'il puisse voir son fils.

C'est un Diego scandalisé et énervé qui l'accueillit quand il entra dans la chambre. Alejandro dut se retenir de rire en voyant le regard qu'avait jeté Diego à son serviteur qui déguerpit très vite.

« -Allons, fils, Bernardo fait cela pour toi, et puis, je suis d'accord avec sa méthode, s'amusa le père.

-Vous lui accordez trop de crédits, marmonna-t-il, je ne pouvais même pas aller à la bibliothèque !

-Il faut que tu te reposes, c'est que le docteur t'a dit.

-Je sais, je sais…Soupira Diego.

Bien évidemment qu'il savait que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, cela l'exaspérait. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de tous car ses moindres mouvements étaient surveillés et il ne pouvait agir comme il le voulait.

« -J'ai pu parler à Don Jaime, de la mort de Paul, l'informa Alejandro en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée, évidemment, je n'ai pas dit qu'il a tenté de te tuer, à croire que le meurtre est une malédiction pour tous ces fils…. »

Diego porta une attention soudaine à son père et tendit l'oreille.

« -Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu connais Don Jaime, son honneur et sa fierté sont plus importants pour lui, que d'admettre ses erreurs. Il m'a accusé de mentir et il refuse de croire que Paul est son fils, pourtant je suis moi-même persuadé que Julia avait dit la vérité à son frère…C'était une brave fille, qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, si seulement j'avais su…

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, fit Diego d'un ton apaisant, je pense que Julia a voulu protéger Don Jaime ainsi que son enfant, être un…_bâtard_ n'est pas facile à porter.

\- Tu as raison, fils mais l'indifférence de Jaime me sidère, comme toujours. Mais allons, passons, le corps de Paul va être envoyé à son oncle. Je lui ai écrit une lettre ce matin. Pauvre homme, il n'avait que Paul comme famille. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Son cœur était attristé de cela, Paul aurait été quelqu'un de bien si Don Jaime l'avait reconnu comme son fils, si Julia n'avait pas été écartée. Diego n'avait pas pu sauver l'âme de son compagnon d'enfance. Peut-être que Paul souffrait justement de tout cela, peut-être qu'il cherchait une véritable famille. Mais Diego ne le saura jamais, il ne saura jamais ce qui avait poussé Paul à commettre un meurtre en l'encontre de son ami d'enfance.

_Quel secret as-tu voulu garder ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Diego, _pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela, Paul ?_

L'instinct de Zorro le persuada que la réponse était proche.


	2. La folie dans les yeux

Le lendemain, Diego n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour se rendre chez Don Jaime. Bernardo avait voulu l'accompagner mais il avait refusé.

Alors qu'il sellait Luna, il tentait de rassurer son serviteur muet qui craignait encore une fois pour la santé de son maître.

« -Tu sais bien comment il est, il ne voudra pas que tu rentres dans sa maison, soupira Diego, je préfère que tu restes ici de toutes manières, si tu vois mon père, dis-lui que je reviens très vite. Je ne serai pas long. »

Alejandro était parti pour le village encore une fois pour finaliser le départ du corps de Paul à San Francisco et donner les dernières instructions aux convoyeurs. Diego voulait ainsi profiter de son absence pour clôturer cette affaire à jamais. Il devait trouver des réponses et son renard intérieur lui disait que Don Jaime avait les cartes en main pour compléter les parts d'ombre.

Il grimpa sur sa jument et salua Bernardo, qui, nerveux, se tordait les mains.

« -Allons, mon ami, je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme, je peux me défendre quoiqu'il arrive, rassura Diego avec un grand sourire.

Le serviteur hocha la tête, se détendant. Son maître était Zorro avant tout, il s'en sortait toujours.

« -Hasta Luego, mi amigo. »

Diego quitta l'hacienda et se dirigea vers les terres de Don Jaime del Agua.

* * *

Quand il arriva à l'hacienda Del Agua, il fut, comme son père, accueilli par le vieux serviteur, Vince. Diego savait que Don Jaime étant très méfiant, il n'y avait que très peu de domestiques, contrairement à chez lui. Son père n'avait jamais cru que la méfiance de Jaime était maladive mais Diego lui, était certain de cela. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait même que la mort de sa femme et l'exécution de son unique fils, Orlando, n'avaient pas arrangé son état mental.

« -Don Jaime n'est pas encore ici, fit Vince d'un ton neutre, il ne va pas tarder.

Le jeune don avait toujours pensé que ce vieux serviteur n'avait jamais eu d'émotions et qu'il servait Del Agua dans l'indifférence mais avec une loyauté qui pouvait défier celle que Bernardo avait envers Diego.

-Cela ne fait rien, j'attendrai au salon, assura Diego.

Le serviteur s'inclina et le dirigea dans la pièce principale, puis après lui avoir servi du vin, il s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme seul. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était totalement seul, il se leva et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. L'hacienda qui était plus petite que la sienne était disposée, pratiquement de la même manière. Il se retrouva dans un petit bureau, sans bibliothèque par contre, Jaime n'aimant pas lire contrairement aux de la Vega. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, espérant trouver des informations en lien avec Paul. Il tomba alors sur des lettres, qui étaient adressés à Don Jaime, parmi elles, il y avait trois lettres signées de Paul.

Diego retint son souffle devant cette découverte. Il lut rapidement les trois missives. Dans la première, cinq mois auparavant, Paul disait qu'il savait que Don Jaime était son père, car son oncle lui avait fait lire les lettres de sa mère, expliquant qu'il devait assumer le rôle de père et officialisait son fils illégitime. Sur le coup, Diego se demanda alors ce qu'avait pu répondre Jaime.

Il passa à la deuxième lettre datant de trois mois auparavant, où cette fois, Paul exprimait beaucoup plus de sentiments que dans la première, il avouait à Jaime être heureux de retrouver un père et qu'il avait hâte de se rencontrer. Dans la dernière, un mois auparavant, Paul exprimait son enthousiasme de voir son père biologique mais quelques lignes firent comprendre à Diego que quelque chose s'était tramé, que Paul et Jaime avaient prévu plus qu'une rencontre.

Il n'y avait rien d'autres de plus. Diego fut chagriné de voir que Paul semblait être heureux dans ces lettres de savoir qu'il avait un père et il se demanda ce qu'il avait poussé à lui mentir, pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'il était le fils d'Alejandro ? Pourquoi tant de mensonges ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver des réponses.

Il rangea les papiers et sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour se rasseoir, attendre la venue de Don Jaime. Son esprit était tourmenté par cette affaire. Il était concerné par cette histoire, tant qu'il ne trouvera pas de réponses, tant qu'il n'aura pas fait la lumière sur cette sombre affaire, Zorro ne sera pas apaisé et Diego ne cessera d'être hanté par ces évènements. Tout le ramenait à Don Jaime. Le vieux Caballero avait aussi des secrets mais au fond de lui, Diego craignait quelque chose, il avait le sentiment que découvrir ce secret pourrait le mener à sa perte.

Don Jaime arriva 30 minutes plus tard, légèrement agacé de voir Diego mais il ne dit rien et salua poliment le fils d'Alejandro. Ce dernier se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais été apprécié par l'homme et s'inclina respectueusement.

« -Ton père est déjà venu me donner ses condoléances, marmonna Jaime en se servant un verre de vin, je n'ai pas besoin des tiennes.

-Donc vous ne niez pas que Paul soit votre fils ? Nota Diego innocemment en avalant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Jaime se tourna vers le jeune homme, le regard noir.

« -Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Il n'est pas mon fils et il ne le sera jamais.

-Décidément, le mensonge chez vous est héréditaire, cassa Diego froidement.

Jaime blêmit, la main qui tenait son verre tremblait, avec un peu de force, il l'aurait sans doute brisé. Le jeune renard savait qu'il sortait de son rôle mais il devait le faire parler, qu'importe les moyens.

« -Sa mère, Julia, ainsi que lui-même ont gardé ce secret jusqu'à leur mort, ils n'ont jamais révélé ce secret à d'autres personnes qui pourraient vous nuire et vous, vous ne faîtes que mentir, bafouant votre honneur et piétinant leurs cadavres.

-Pourquoi vous le défendez ? Il a failli vous tuer, non ? » Se moqua Jaime en déposant son verre.

Diego cligna des yeux devant cette réplique. Pour lui, même si Paul a attenté à sa vie, il restait un ami avant tout, un être humain, il avait des bons côtés malgré cela. Cependant, quelque chose perturbait l'esprit du renard.

« - Comment…le saviez-vous ? Personne ne le sait aux villages…Le capitaine Toledano n'a pas ébruité l'affaire et mon père ne vous a rien dit à ce propos, s'étonna-t-il suspicieux.

Se détournant de lui, Jaime ne répondit pas, restant silencieux. Un frisson étrange parcourut l'échine de Diego, son instinct lui disait qu'un danger était proche et qu'il devait fuir.

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, dit enfin Jaime en baissant les yeux.

Le corps du plus jeune devint lourd, mais il se concentrait sur ces paroles. La fatigue était en train de l'envahir, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, car il n'avait rien fait d'épuisant.

« -Quand Paul m'a contacté, je pensais que Dieu allait me donner le fils parfait, mais quand je l'ai vu, quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'un imbécile, qu'un fou, il n'avait pas toute sa tête, tout comme l'était Orlando... j'ai été si déçu. Pourquoi n'avais-je que des fils aussi…honteux ?

-Pourquoi Paul a-t-il tenté de me tuer ? Intervint Diego en serrant les poings.

Don Jaime leva alors des yeux brillants sur lui, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, jamais il n'avait vu cette expression de visage sur lui. Puis il éclata de rire.

« -Te tuer ? Il n'a jamais voulu te tuer, à ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-il enterré vivant ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il jamais vraiment tué ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es encore vivant aujourd'hui, quand plusieurs fois il avait eu l'occasion de le faire.

-Quoi ? »

Sous le choc de cette révélation, Diego se leva et sentit ses jambes trembler.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait partir. _

Don Jaime s'approcha de lui, les traits indéfinissables. Autour de Diego, tout semblait flou. Il recula et perdit l'équilibre, se maintenant à la table.

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre de vin qu'il avait fini par boire peu avant. Il frémit. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas…

« -Le vin…bredouilla-t-il en comprenant malheureusement trop tard.

-Je t'ai vu arrivé de la colline où j'ai l'habitude de me promener et j'ai ordonné à Vince de t'accueillir avec ce vin particulier, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais toi-même ici. »

La vision de Diego s'assombrit peu à peu, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Bien malgré lui, il tentait de s'éloigner de Don Jaime, sentant le danger qui le menaçait.

_Non. Non_, pensa-t-il désespérément, _pas encore, pas maintenant_.

Il avait été naïf, encore une fois. Il s'était jeté la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Le piège se fermait sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Paul n'avait jamais voulu le tuer, il voulait le faire disparaître, afin que son père, Don Jaime puisse récupérer Diego. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela ?

Le jeune de la Vega s'immobilisa, son corps ne lui obéissait plus et la dernière image qu'il avait, c'était Don Jaime, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait, qui se penchait vers lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Diego se rendit compte de la folie qui hantait le regard de Don Jaime Del Agua.


	3. La folie d'un père

Quand Diego se réveilla, il avait encore l'esprit embrumé. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais la douleur au niveau de ses poignets l'incita à toute de suite penser qu'on l'avait enchainé. Il était allongé sur un matelas dur. Sa tête était lourde. Il gémit en tentant de faire cesser cette sensation incontrôlable. Il prit de longues minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs. Son corps était encore trop engourdi pour qu'il puisse se redresser et s'asseoir.

Il se rappela alors de Paul, de son père…On l'avait drogué, on avait attenté à sa vie, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et maintenant, il était fait prisonnier. Zorro ne pouvait le sauver cette fois-ci. Personne ne le pouvait. Qui irait croire que Don Jaime était responsable de sa disparition ? Est-ce que Bernardo fera le lien et préviendra son père ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout était encore sombre, cette affaire était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Paul n'avait pas voulu le tuer, d'après Don Jaime, mais alors pourquoi tout ceci ? Pourquoi avait-il subi tout cela ?

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se remémorer de ces images qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'à maintenant. Il leva ses deux mains avec difficulté et déglutit quand il vit que les chaînes qui l'enchainaient étaient aussi reliées à un collier en métal à son cou. Comme un animal.

Après que sa vue soit plus nette, il put enfin observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Visible-ment, c'était une chambre poussiéreuse, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas été entretenue depuis des années et pourtant, le luxe de cette chambre contrastait avec son entretien. Cela aurait pu être aussi bien sa propre chambre, sans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées.

Il y avait deux portes, une qui était sans doute la sortie et une autre qui menait à un balcon, mais cette dernière semblait avoir été condamné, car des planches de bois recouvraient la baie vitrée. Il se doutait bien que l'unique porte accessible était fermée à clé.

Diego tenta de s'asseoir mais son corps refusait encore de lui répondre, la drogue agissant encore. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir baissé sa garde et d'avoir été aussi confiant. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il n'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde que Don Jaime lui voulait du mal, ou du moins avait des mauvaises intentions. Il était un ami de son père donc n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant qu'il se ferait un jour drogué puis enlevé par lui.

Il entendit tout à coup, une clé qui se tournait dans la porte. Il se fit violence et se redressa, prêt à se défendre, malgré le fait que son corps était encore lourd. Il serra les dents quand il comprit que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas faire le moindre geste. Même sa tête refusait de se relever.

Un homme entra dans la chambre et il distingua que ce n'était autre que Don Jaime accompagné de son serviteur Vince. Le vieux Caballero sourit en voyant son prisonnier réveillé.

« -Je te prie de m'excuser pour cette chambre, dit-il d'un ton mielleux, mais je n'ai jamais osé toucher quoique ce soit depuis sa mort.

Diego frémit. _Depuis sa mort ?_ Pensa-t-il, _voulait-il parler d'Orlando ?_

-Mais pour l'instant, ce sera la tienne, je ferai en sorte que tu te sentes comme chez toi.

-Que…pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Lança Diego sèchement cachant sa confusion.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Je veux que tu restes avec moi, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas être mon fils. »

Ces mots auraient pu le faire rire s'il n'était pas sous la drogue et enchainé.

« -Vous êtes devenu fou, Don Jaime, on partira à ma recherche et ils me retrouveront, vous ne pourrez pas me garder éternellement.

-Personne ne pensera à venir ici, dit-il indifférent, et je sais quoi leur dire s'ils viennent m'interroger, je dirais que je t'ai jamais vu. Ton père, mon ami de toujours, me croira. »

Diego pensa à Bernardo qui ne tombera pas, il espérait, dans les mensonges de Don Jaime. Pourtant un doute le prit. Et si Don Jaime réussissait à faire croire à sa disparition ?

-J'ai attendu trop longtemps de t'avoir pour te laisser partir, continua-t-il.

-Vous aviez Paul ! Coupa le plus jeune, pourquoi…

-Je te l'ai déjà, Paul n'était pas le fils que j'attendais, il était malade dans…sa tête. Oh jamais je n'aurai fait de lui…mon fils. Moi, je voulais la perfection…Si Orlando était le diable, toi tu es l'ange. Tu n'es pas violent, tu n'es pas comme Orlando, ni Paul, tu es le fils que j'aurai aimé avoir. Obéissant, docile et incapable de se rebeller…

-C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez critiqué devant mon père, rappela Diego froidement.

-Je l'ai fait afin que tu t'éloignes d'Alejandro, qu'il te méprise, car je sais qu'il aurait aimé un fils plus…combattif, à sang chaud…et afin que la rupture soit moins douloureuse pour lui, mais pour une raison que j'ignore…cela n'a pas marché, quand Paul t'a poussé dans le ravin, tu n'aurais pas dû être retrouvé aussi vite, je n'ai pas pu te récupérer aussi vite…

-Me récupérer ? Vous le saviez…souffla Diego, vous…C'est vous qui avez demandé à Paul…

-Oui, avoua Don Jaime sans aucune émotion, mais cela était un échec, alors que je lui ai demandé de t'enlever, la première fois n'a pas marché, on est intervenu avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, il a même été arrêté, mais la deuxième fois, cela a failli réussir…mais, Paul a refusé de te livrer à moi…il a préféré t'enterrer vivant…Il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu pour de bon...Et c'est pour ça qu'il est mort. Quand Alejandro était venu me voir, je pensais qu'il allait m'annoncer ta mort...»

Cela glaça Diego qui apprit alors le véritable assassin et le responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Dire que c'est à partir des critiques de Don Jaime qui a poussé Diego dans une dépression, qui l'a failli conduit au suicide. Lui qui était responsable des actes meurtriers de Paul, lui qui était derrière tous ces malheurs. Et Zorro, tout comme Diego, n'avait rien vu.

« -Personne ne viendra te chercher,_ mon fils_, tu vivras ici et tu apprendras où est ta place, c'est-à-dire auprès de moi.

\- Relâchez-moi, vous ne pouvez faire cela ! Lâcha le jeune don dans un désespoir, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Cela suffit ! Tu es à moi, j'ai déjà eu deux fils morts ! Il est hors de question que je laisse un troisième s'en échapper ! Je ne souffrirai plus, tu seras auprès de moi, je n'aurai plus à m'en faire, tu m'obéiras…Et je serai un père comblé. »

Le vieux notable marmonna alors des paroles incohérentes, que ne put saisir Diego. Ce dernier était face à la folie d'un père, d'un homme qui a perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps…A ces côtés, Vince paraissait impassible, comme habituer à ce trait de caractères de son maître. Il n'y avait aucune compassion, aucune émotion, rien. Une coquille vide de toutes émotions.

« -Don Jaime, je vous en prie, reprenez vos esprits, je ne peux être votre fils, c'est insensé, tenta de raisonner Diego dans une dernière supplication.

A ces mots, Jaime éclata d'un rire effréné, qui déstabilisa le jeune renard.

-Peu importe, j'aurai un fils à la maison, c'est ce qui compte, mon fils est de retour à la maison. »

Il s'approcha de Diego et tendit la main vers la joue du jeune homme qui aurait bien aimé l'éviter si son corps pouvait lui obéir. Mais il ne put que fermer les yeux, dégouté par sa vulnérabilité et son immobilité.

« -Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir, murmura Diego dans un dernier espoir.

-Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai partir, tu es à moi. » Répliqua Jaime avant de sortir avec son servi-teur.

De nouveau, Diego se retrouva seul, dans cette pièce avec pour seul compagnie, les fines rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à traverser la fenêtre condamnée. Il espérait que Bernardo ait pu prévenir de sa disparition à son père, d'un autre côté, il devait réfléchir à un moyen d'évasion.

Finalement, toujours encore sous l'effet de la drogue, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Le second réveil fut très dur pour Diego, car il avait cru que sa réalité n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, c'était bien réel. Il était bien prisonnier enchainé, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, chez un ami proche de son père, qui de plus était l'assassin et le père de Paul, son compagnon d'enfance. Il se redressa et put enfin s'asseoir sur le lit, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire avant.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, il savait juste que c'était la nuit. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Il leva les bras et constata que les chaines étaient beaucoup plus lourdes qu'il n'y paraissait.

Son estomac réclamait famine et sa langue était pâteuse, il avait soif. Comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, à peine eut-il le temps de constater cela, que la porte de sa prison luxueuse s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Vince avec un plateau-repas et une lanterne qui permettait de mieux voir.

Diego se leva, prêt à fuir mais il sentit une résistance qui le bloquait au niveau de son cou, le rappelant alors que ses chaînes étaient reliées au mur. Dans son malheur, il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail et se maudit intérieurement. Décidément, ce n'était pas du tout sa journée.

Vince déposa le plateau et la lampe sur sa table à chevet. Il s'inclina devant Diego, puis s'apprêta à partir.

« -Attendez, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Lâcha le jeune homme, vous savez que enlever quelqu'un est un crime ? »

Le vieux serviteur s'arrêta puis se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait aucune expression qui pouvait montrer à Diego une once d'empathie. Toujours le même visage impassible, calme et neutre.

« -Je sers mon maître, je lui suis dévoué et c'est ainsi que cela le restera, dit-il.

-S'il vous demande de tuer, vous le ferez ?

-Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à le faire, jusqu'à maintenant, déclara Vince.

-Pardon ? Souffla-t-il.

-Bien, je vous laisse, l'ignora Vince.

-Non attendez…Protesta Diego, il faut que je sache qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec moi ? »

L'hésitation en disait long sur l'avenir proche de Diego.

« - Répondez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il ne pouvant supporter ce silence pesant.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Vince…écoutez…si vous avez, ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'humanité, laissez-moi partir, je ferai en sorte de plaider votre cause auprès de la justice, n'entrez pas dans la folie de Don Jaime, je vous en prie. »

Le renard qui était en lui, tentait le tout pour le tout, même si la loyauté de Vince était flagrante et solide. Il n'ignorait pas que Vince était chez Don Jaime depuis plus de 30 ans, cette servitude était beaucoup plus vieille que Diego. Il espérait attendrir l'homme. Cependant, son regard sans état d'âme fit comprendre au jeunot que c'était perdu d'avance.

« -Señor, je ne peux vous satisfaire, malgré le respect que j'ai pour vous et votre famille, mais Don Jaime a besoin d'être sauvé de cette folie qui le ronge depuis la mort de son premier fils. Et si, le seul moyen de le sauver est de faire de vous son fils, alors, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui, quitte à tuer. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà tué pour lui et je recommencerai.

-Vous ne pourrez le sauver en me condamnant ! S'écria Diego, il y a d'autres moyens que cela !

-Non, je veux que mon maître soit heureux et son seul bonheur, c'est d'avoir un fils. J'ai répondu à vos questions, je vais vous laisser.

-Non ! Attendez ! » Diego voulut le poursuivre mais les chaînes interrompirent son élan, lui donnant une violente douleur au niveau du cou et de ses poignets. Il finit par tomber à terre, incapable de s'éloigner du mur qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il serra des dents et sentit les larmes monter. Il était complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait se défendre, ni attaquer, ni faire quoique ce soit pour fuir à cause de ses chaînes. A croire que Don Jaime avait tout prévu. Il ignorait ce qu'il l'attendait et c'était probablement ce qu'il l'angoissait actuellement. Lui qui aimait tout savoir, qui aimait tout contrôler, qui avait besoin de savoir où il allait, n'avait aucun repère à ce moment.

Abattu, il finit par manger ce que Vince lui avait donné et tenta d'élaborer un plan d'évasion, même si sa situation limitait ses chances.

Après avoir fini son médiocre repas, il se rallongea sur le lit et attendit que les heures passent, repensant à son père, qui devait être inquiet et son mozo, qui lui devait sans doute s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. Bernardo avait eu raison, finalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir seul.

XXXX

Quand Bernardo avait regardé partir son maître de toujours, il avait eu un certain pressentiment qu'il traduisit comme une inquiétude habituelle, lorsque Zorro partait en mission. Mais là, bien que ce ne soit pas le héros masqué, ce sentiment était inhabituel, et pourtant le muet avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire se rappelant alors de la confiance de Diego. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance, il prévoyait toujours tout. Il reviendra et il l'informera sans doute des informations qu'il a pu recueillir.

Ainsi, le mozo s'était rassuré intérieurement et est allé ranger la chambre de son maître, en attendant qu'il revienne.

Mais quand midi sonna et qu'il voyait que Diego ne revenait pas, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il alla même sceller son cheval pour se rendre à l'hacienda de Don Jaime. Là-bas, il rencontra Vince et il fit de son mieux pour se faire comprendre, espérant obtenir une réponse. Vince, le vieux serviteur, lui fit des signes qu'il n'avait pas vu Diego. Le cheval du jeunot n'était pas là, non plus.

Le mozo repartit bredouille et se demanda alors si Diego était vraiment allé voir Don Jaime. Il se mit alors à penser que le jeune homme avait sans doute trouvé une piste et qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile d'aller chez Don Jaime. Il était parti ailleurs, Dieu ne sait où. Bernardo espérait de tout cœur que ce soit cela. Mais son anxiété était trop grande pour retourner à l'hacienda et il se dirigea vers Los Angeles.

**Los Angeles, le Cuartel**

Bernardo se précipita dans le bureau du Capitaine Toledano. Ce dernier sursauta quand il vit le mozro arrivé, l'air paniqué et les vêtements mal ajustés. Il n'avait même pensé à frapper d'ailleurs, ce qui était inhabituel, chez le serviteur de Diego.

« -Allons, calmez-vous mon ami, assura-t-il en venant à lui.

Bernardo se tordit les mains, ne sachant quoi faire au capitaine. Il était toujours difficile de parler avec les autres, certains avaient tellement du mal à le comprendre.

« -Où est Diego ? S'enquit Arturo en ouvrant ainsi la voie au muet.

Le muet fit alors des signes affolés et son expression angoissée montra alors au capitaine que Diego était la raison pour laquelle le serviteur était ici.

-Avez-vous prévenu Don Alejandro ? Peut-être qu'il est avec son père ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin que Bernardo lui réponde avec ses signes, car juste après Alejandro de la Vega entra en trombe dans son bureau, essoufflé, pâle et le regard inquiet. Arturo comprit alors que Diego, encore une fois, avait disparu.


	4. Retour de la folie

Pendant deux nuits, Alejandro, le capitaine Toledano, Bernardo, les lanciers et pratiquement toutes les connaissances des de la Vega avaient recherché le jeune homme disparu. Les amis du vieux ranchero s'étaient portés volontairement et ils avaient mis à contribution les domestiques. Même Don Jaime qui avait été désolé pour lui, avait donné son soutien. Sur le coup, Alejandro était surpris, mais il se rappela que son ami avait connu la mort de deux fils, même si le deuxième n'était pas officiellement son fils. Dans la douleur, il était reconnaissant envers Jaime de l'aider.

L'alerte de la disparition avait été donnée en fin d'après-midi de la première journée, quand personne n'eut de nouvelles de Diego. La jument, Luna, était elle aussi introuvable.

Plus les heures passaient, plus Alejandro craignait encore le pire. Lui qui avait cru qu'il en avait fini avec les malheurs tristes de son fils, il était loin d'imaginer que le pire était sur le point d'advenir. L'instinct paternel d'Alejandro était persuadé que Diego n'était pas loin de lui, qu'il était proche et qu'il n'attendait qu'à être retrouvé, et pourtant, son cœur pleurait déjà la disparition. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar ou que Zorro vienne à eux et leur dise que tout allait bien. Oui, car Diego était Zorro. Et Diego disparaissait, Zorro n'apparaitra pas…

« -Don Alejandro, dit le capitaine Toledano en venant à lui une torche à la main, vous devez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. »

Le dos courbé, le vieux caballero semblait avoir vieilli en quelques heures, depuis l'alerte de la disparition. Il n'avait rien mangé, rien bu depuis. Il leva les yeux attristés sur le capitaine qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

« -Nous continuerons à poursuivre nos recherches, fit-il, rentrez à votre hacienda et attendez demain matin.

-Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que je ne le verrai plus, s'étrangla-t-il en avalant ces larmes.

-Diego est plus fort que vous l'imaginez, déclara Toledano en regardant autour de lui pour surveiller ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre, il est Zorro, gardez espoir.

-Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne sur ce pauvre garçon ? »

Cette fois, le militaire ne répondit pas à sa question, mais il préféra dire :

« -Diego n'est pas perdu, j'en suis certain. Allez dormir, Don Alejandro, demain sera un autre jour. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, vaincu. Il dirigea son cheval en direction de sa demeure, en sachant très bien qu'il ne sera pas accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de son jeune fils.

_« -Je donnerai cher pour remonter le temps et t'empêcher de partir comme tu l'as fait, fils. »_

_._

Bernardo avait pleuré toute la nuit. Il n'avait cessé de verser des larmes alors qu'il caressait Tornado dans la grotte secrète. Alejandro lui avait ordonné de rester à l'hacienda, l'empêchant de le rejoindre dans les recherches et le muet dut obéir. En réalité, le père avait espéré ainsi qu'au cas où Diego revenait, Bernardo serait là et en plus, il n'ignorait pas que le cheval de Zorro devait être soigné et nourri par le serviteur muet. Ce dernier ignorait évidemment que le père connaissait le secret.

Il aurait payé cher pour revoir Diego. Mais rien, depuis ce matin, ne pouvait lui permettre de savoir si son maître était en vie. Il avait même espéré atteindre le retour de la jument favorite de Diego, Luna. Mais elle non plus était introuvable, elle qui connaissait le chemin pour revenir à l'hacienda n'était pas revenue d'elle-même.

Après avoir donné de l'avoine au cheval noir, il repassa les vêtements noirs de Zorro et les plia pour les disposer à l'endroit habituel, comme s'il espérait que dans la nuit, son ami et maître allait sortir. Le cœur de Bernardo espérait tellement que cela arrive, il espérait tellement que le lendemain, Diego apparaitrait de son habit noir et lui lança avec un sourire _« J'étais en mission »._ Mais c'était impossible, Tornado était là et lui aussi était nerveux de l'absence du renard de la nuit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un objet brillant. L'épée de Zorro. L'arme favorite de Diego. Le symbole de Zorro.

_« -Avec cette épée, j'ai l'impression de me sentir entier. »_ Lui avait-il un jour avoué.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Diego adorait l'escrime. Bernardo se souvenait de la fougue du jeune étudiant en Espagne lors des duels. C'était le plus doué, le plus talentueux et le plus bienveillant. Il avait rarement blessé ses adversaires, sauf s'il était obligé.

_« -Je ne veux pas tuer, si je peux, je ferai en sorte de l'éviter. » _Avait-il dit le premier jour où il était devenu Zorro.

Il déposa délicatement l'arme sur la table. Il vit alors le masque noir qui était non loin de l'arme, très bien plié, bien disposé. Le masque et l'épée. Deux symboles qui avaient créés Zorro, qui permettaient à Diego d'être ce justicier.

« - _Si mon arme est mon épée, le masque est mon bouclier_, avait déclaré le jeune homme, _c'est ma protection. »_

Mais aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui pouvait protéger Diego ?

A ce moment-là, il remarqua alors que ses joues étaient humides. Le serviteur sans voix pleurait. Désormais, il ne pouvait que garder espoir.

.

.

.

Pour qu'on puisse le laver, on a dû le droguer.

Diego avait bu le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait donné dès le matin, mais il ne doutait pas de la présence d'une drogue. Et lorsque les effets disparurent de son corps, il sentait la lavande, ces vêtements étaient changés et ces cheveux presque mouillés, mais toujours enchaîné. Constatant cela, il fut pris d'une nausée et d'une forte honte car le peu de dignité et de pudeur qu'il lui restait avait totalement été souillé. Il se mordit les lèvres, contenant sa rage et sa vulnérabilité. Il n'avait même plus l'impression d'être humain en ce moment même. Il était un objet, voire une marionnette entre les mains d'un homme fou.

« -Vraiment navré, _fils_, d'avoir fait cela, lança une voix dans la pièce.

Diego sursauta et se redressa vivement pour faire face à Don Jaime, qui était présent depuis longtemps vu qu'il était assis confortablement dans un des vieux fauteuils. A ces côtés, se trouvaient Vince et un grand Indien aux larges épaules, plus grand que Diego, limite un géant, imposant sa présence dans la pièce.

« -Qui est ce ? Tenta le jeune homme en désignant ce dernier.

-Je te présente Nao, un indien que j'ai accueilli car il faisait peur à sa tribu…il veillera à ta…protection. »

Ce dernier mot, qui devait être sans doute rassurant dans un autre contexte, fit frémir Diego, qui savait plus ou moins que ce n'était pas de protection dont il était question. Le géant était là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et rien d'autres, peut-être même pouvait-il lui briser ses os.

« -Maintenant, nous allons commencer ton initiation, ta renaissance, mon fils. Tu ne t'appelles plus Diego de la Vega, mais _Eliseo Del Agua_.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à être quelqu'un, interrompit Diego glacialement.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer, s'amusa Don Jaime, tu vas toi-même le devenir.

-Quoi ? »

Don Jaime fit un signe à Nao qui hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de Diego et défit la chaîne qui était accroché au mur par un cadenas.

« -Suis nous mon garçon et si tu fais un mauvais pas, tu seras puni. »

Le jeune homme aurait aimé rire de cette phrase si infantilisante mais Nao tira violemment sur la chaîne, l'emmenant à terre. Il gémit de douleurs, surpris par cette prise de force. Il avait sous-estimé l'indien.

« -Doucement Nao, je ne veux pas que tu le blesses sans mon ordre, dit Don Jaime, bien allons-y. »

Escorté par Vince et Nao, Diego dut suivre Don Jaime. En sortant de la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas du tout dans l'hacienda où vivait le caballero habituellement. Il était dans une autre hacienda, moins bien entretenu, tout comme la chambre, comme si elle avait été abandonnée pendant des années. Il comprit qu'il avait donc été déplacé entre temps, surement lorsqu'il a perdu conscience quand il s'est rendu chez Don Jaime pour enquêter sur lui.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Diego incapable de tenir sa langue.

-Nous sommes dans une vieille hacienda appartenant autrefois à mon grand-père, je l'ai quitté afin d'être plus proche de Los Angeles. Avant, lorsqu'Orlando était encore vivant, c'était notre villa de vacances... »

Ils traversèrent un salon qui semblait aussi mort que la chambre, tellement la poussière avait envahi la pièce, puis la cuisine et enfin…une cave. L'esprit du renard était en alerte, car une cave, dans ce genre de situation, ne présageait rien de bon. Son corps, dans un automatisme de défense, s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à des escaliers.

« -Avance, ordonna Don Jaime en voyant que Diego s'était figé.

-Que comptez-vous faire…murmura-t-il en fixant le bas des marches.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu vas devenir mon fils. »

Non, il était hors de question. Il savait que s'il descendait, le point de non-retour serait atteint. Il avait connu toutes sortes de difficulté en tant que Zorro, mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais ressenti un danger aussi fort, aussi troublant, si bien que ses jambes en tremblaient. Il voulait fuir, son cœur lui disait de partir, de s'échapper. Son esprit lui n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour sortir de là. Il était enchaîné et l'indien Géant pouvait lui tordre le poignet en un instant.

Il recula, la peur le saisit alors. Il percuta le corps de Nao, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et le poussa pour l'obliger à avancer.

« -Tu es ridicule, _Eliseo_, fit Don Jaime amusé.

-Je ne suis pas _Eliseo_, je suis Diego de la Vega, fils d'Alejandro de la Vega, lança-t-il fièrement lâchant tout ce qui lui restait de sa dignité.

Le visage de Don Jaime se crispa de colères et il serra ses poings, se retenant de frapper le jeune homme.

-Tu vas apprendre à me respecter, fils. » Il fit un geste à Nao.

D'une force soudaine, Diego fut poussé en avant et il tomba des escaliers. Il y avait très peu de marches, donc son atterrissage ne l'avait que rendu étourdi et légèrement douloureux. Il voulut se relever mais encore une fois, on tira violemment sur sa chaîne l'amenant à s'approcher à genoux d'une grande boite.

Dans la lueur des lampes, les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent quand il vit alors ce qui constituait la cave : un grand cercueil s'y trouvait au milieu. Elle était ouverte, prête à accueillir quelqu'un. Il comprit alors les intentions de Don Jaime.

Il voulut s'écarter de cette boite de la mort, mais il était maintenu fermement par Nao. Il ne pouvait fuir, ni faire quoique ce soit pour se protéger. Il avait connu l'enfer quand Paul l'avait abandonné dans une caisse mortuaire, il ne voulait pas le revivre. Non pas encore.

« -Non…Don Jaime, je vous en prie…dit-il la gorge serrée fixant le cercueil maudit.

-Il faut que Diego meure pour qu'_Eliseo_ vive, proclama Don Jaime.

-Jamais je ne deviendrai votre…fils ! » Fit Diego en tentant de se débattre de Nao et de défaire ses chaînes.

Mais le géant était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il fut rapidement maintenu et immobilisé.

« -Nous verrons cela, _fils_… Fit Jaime impassible, pas du tout perturbé de la réaction du jeune de la Vega, Nao, mets le dedans. »

L'indien saisit la chaîne et les bras du jeune homme et l'avança vers la boite de la mort, le traînant à terre, salissant les vêtements qu'il portait. Diego fit de son mieux pour se défendre mais c'était inévitable. Zorro ne pouvait pas l'aider, personne ne le pouvait. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Vince et à Nao. Mais aucun d'eux ne réagit, aucun d'eux n'avait de la compassion pour lui. Comme si la folie de Don Jaime avait infecté l'esprit des deux serviteurs.

« -Non…Non…Murmura-t-il, Don Jaime…je vous en prie…

-Je suis ton père, dorénavant, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, cassa-t-il.

-Vous êtes…devenu fou…Don Jaime…s'il vous plait… »

Il ne put protester plus longtemps car Nao l'avait forcé à s'allonger dans la boite et par un système inconnu de Diego, ses chaînes furent bloquées contre les parois du cercueil si bien qu'il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Il était totalement prisonnier, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« -Non, non, non, répéta-t-il désespéré tout en s'agitant.

Jaime s'approcha de lui, observant le jeune homme dans le cercueil.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne manqueras pas d'air, c'est assez étanche pour que tu puisses respirer. Nous viendrons te voir toutes les 4heures.

-Don Jaime…ne faites pas ça…

-Adieu, Diego de la Vega.

-Non ! » S'exclama-t-il dans un dernier cri de détresse.

Le couvercle du cercueil se referma sur lui, sous ses yeux impuissants et terrifiés, le ramenant, de nouveau, dans ses ténèbres et ses cauchemars les plus sombres.


	5. La Mort amène la folie

Quand Orlando est mort. Jaime n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi avait-il eu le fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Lorsque des messagers provenant d'Espagne lui avaient annoncé que son unique fils, de son sang, avait tué sa femme et toute sa famille, ce fut un coup dur encore plus énorme.

Son fils n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre attachement pour son père, ou sa mère, décédée alors qu'il avait 9 ans. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre émotion, ne souhaitant que blesser, faire du mal à ses pairs, chercher des ennuis.

Don Jaime avait au début traduit cela comme de la combativité, de l'impulsion, lui-même était quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui osait dire les choses, il était exigent et ne souhaitait que la perfection. Mais entre-temps, la mort de sa femme l'avait fait sombré dans une dépression qui l'empêchait de voir que son fils, Orlando, commençait à développer un esprit plus sombre, plus psychosé. Son fils devenait distant, s'éloigné de lui, se passionnait pour des activités obscurs que Jaime découvrira plus tard.

En plus, il devait vivre avec sa plus grande honte : celle d'avoir été éprit de Julia, une jeune domestique, que son épouse avait prise sous son aile avant sa mort. Lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte, il reçoit la nouvelle comme un coup de couteau dans une plaie ouverte. Son honneur étant en jeu, il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait eu dans son lit une simple servante alors qu'il était marié. Il dut la renvoyer afin de se débarrasser d'elle, c'est ainsi qu'Alejandro accepta de la prendre chez lui. Ce fut encore plus dur quand sa femme tomba enceinte peu de temps après, le rappelant à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas qu'un enfant, mais deux.

Pendant des années, il cacha ces angoisses et ses secrets devant tout le monde, devant sa femme, ses amis et ses domestiques, renforçant son côté cruel et antipathique, qu'Alejandro lui reprocha bien souvent.

Puis, le fils de son vieil ami, Diego envahit sa vie quand Orlando fut mis à mort. A cette époque, Diego venait tout juste de rentrer d'Espagne. Quel ne fut pas sa douleur quand il apprit le retour du fils de la Vega sur les terres de Californie, tandis que son enfant, lui ne reviendra pas, trépassant des suites de sa folie meurtrière.

Plus il voyait Diego, plus il était obsédé par ce jeune homme, qui autrefois l'indifférenciait. A chaque fois, il se demandait ce que cela aurait été si Orlando avait eu le caractère de Diego, si Orlando avait choisi la même voie que Diego. Son obsession pour lui en fut presque maladive, si bien que pour cacher cela, il se montrait impitoyable envers le jeune de la Vega, l'accusant de tous les maux de la terre.

De par cela, s'ensuivait donc son plan, pour obtenir le fils qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Paul, son fils illégitime entra dans son plan. Il savait que le garçon avait vécu son enfance avec Diego, il utilisa donc cette faiblesse qu'avait Diego pour Paul pour l'entrainer dans les méandres de son piège. Paul avait tout comme Orlando, développé une névrose qui le rendait parfois incontrôlable dans ces actes, mais Jaime n'avait pas perçu cela et c'est pourquoi Paul avait enterré vivant Diego. Le vieux ranchero n'avait donc eu de choix que de le tuer…

…

_Si Dieu ne voulait pas lui donner un fils parfait, alors ce sera lui qui irait le chercher lui-même_

…

Dans son bureau, il déchira les missives que Paul lui avait envoyées auparavant et les jeta dans sa chemisée. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce fils, ce sang qui n'était pas noble. Il n'avait rien ressenti quand il avait tiré sur la gâchette, quand Paul l'avait regardé de son regard surpris et qu'il ne put rien dire pour se défendre ou exprimer ses dernières pensées. Il était mort sans vraiment savoir ce que son véritable père voulait faire de Diego, car en réalité, Jaime ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait demandé à Paul de faire « disparaître » Diego, afin que son père et tout le monde croient à une mort probable, afin qu'il soit libre d'utiliser le jeune homme comme il le voulait depuis longtemps, comme un fils, afin de disparaître avec lui, loin de Los Angeles et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Il sortit de sa pièce, se dirigea vers ses écuries, pour seller son cheval et se rendre à l'hacienda de La Vega. Il avait promis à son vieil ami de lui rendre visite.

Voilà, déjà une semaine qui était passé depuis la disparition de Diego de la Vega, Jaime avait aidé à la recherche du jeune homme, personne ne savait où il avait été, ni pourquoi il avait soudainement quitté l'hacienda.

…

« -Jaime, je suis touché que tu viennes me voir…l'accueillit Don Alejandro d'un ton fatigué lorsqu'il entra dans le patio.

-Je ne peux que venir, mon ami, je sais ce que c'est de…perdre un fils, même si j'espère que Diego n'est pas… » Il s'interrompit, ne voulant admettre l'inévitable devant le parent abattu.

Alejandro avait perdu des années en peu de temps, son visage était pâle et des cernes se voyaient fortement sous ses yeux. Il semblait de plus en plus affaibli.

« -Je suis certain qu'il est quelque part, qu'il est vivant, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, je n'abandonnerai pas, quitte à l'attendre…

-Cela fait une semaine, Alejandro…

-Je sais, Jaime et pourtant, je suis persuadé que…il me reviendra. »

Les dires du vieux père surprirent Jaime qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel entêtement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Alejandro gardait toujours espoir malgré le fait que Diego avait disparu depuis une semaine, sans laisser le moindre signe de vie. Généralement, après une semaine, on considérait que le ou la disparue était définitivement mort.

« -Les soldats ont –ils trouvé un indice sur sa disparition ?

-Je crains que non, mais le capitaine Toledano est persuadé que Paul n'avait pas agi seul quand il a enlevé Diego, il pense aussi que son complice qui l'a aidé, est responsable de sa disparition. »

A ces mots-là, Jaime blêmit. Il avait oublié que le capitaine de la caserne était beaucoup plus intelligent que la plupart des autres commandants qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce dernier ferait le lien. Cela le mettait donc dans une situation délicate, surtout si Alejandro avait parlé de cela à Toledano.

« -Jaime, est ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le vieux de la Vega en voyant l'autre homme pâlir.

Il se reprit rapidement et esquissa un sourire d'excuse, puis feint la contrariété.

-Tu me parles encore de…ce Paul…Marmonna-t-il agacé.

-Je sais, fit Alejandro sombrement, je sais que tu ne veux pas que le monde sache qu'il a été ton fils, donc je n'ai rien dit, car de toute manière, toi-même tu ignorais que Paul était ici. »

Don Jaime se détendit, rassuré de savoir que ce secret serait bien gardé et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce capitaine, qui ne fera aucun lien entre lui et ce fils mort. Après avoir échangé d'autres nouvelles, il salua une dernière fois Alejandro et il quitta l'hacienda, satisfait de voir que son plan marchait pour le moment. Son vieil ami avait encore de l'espoir mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir admettre que Diego était définitivement mort et enfin _Eliseo_ pourra sortir des ténèbres pour combler le vide qu'avait laissé Orlando.

Son fils, _Eliseo_, sera auprès de lui.

.

.

_Je m'appelle Diego de la Vega et je suis le fils d'Alejandro de la Vega. Je suis Zorro. _

Telles étaient ces mots qu'il ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête pour se calmer ou bien combattre la folie qui allait s'emparer de lui. Telles étaient ces mots qu'il ne cessait de dire quand on le libérait de sa boite. Telles étaient ces mots qui signifiaient tant pour lui, tel un fil auquel il s'accrochait. Il n'avait que ce moyen pour garder l'esprit intacte et pourtant…il ressentait que de plus en plus, il perdait la notion du temps, de l'espace et de la raison.

_Qui suis-je ?_ Se demandait-il parfois quand il se réveillait dans cette boite qui devenait sa seule maison et son seul couchage. On le sortait que pour les besoins d'hygiènes, tout en prenant soin de le droguer pour qu'il reste tranquille, le nourrir ou bien le frapper, écoutant les paroles venimeuses de Don Jaime.

Il avait perdu le compte, le nombre de fois où Nao l'avait fouetté, l'avait battu, sans qu'il n'est pour autant de blessures graves. Il ignorait le nombre de jours qui s'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement. Il ignorait si son père le cherchait, ou bien Bernardo, voire le capitaine Toledano. Est-ce qu'ils le croyaient morts ou bien disparu ? Est-ce que son père allait bien ? Et Bernardo ? Et Tornado ? Est-ce que Los Angeles était paisible ? Est-ce que les gens étaient heureux ?

Ses pensées finissaient toujours par ce besoin de savoir que tout le monde était en sécurité, il s'oubliait lui-même. Il oubliait parfois qu'il était humain, qu'il était un jeune homme avec des rêves, un avenir et des projets. Et dans ces moments-là, la phrase qu'il lui permettait de tenir jusqu'à maintenant, ne signifiait plus rien. A ce moment-là, seul dans le noir complet, entre ces quatre murs qui l'oppressaient, il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Que cette souffrance cesse.

Que la douleur cesse.

Que cette solitude cesse.

Que cette torture cesse.

Que tout ceci se termine.

Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est que l'arrêt de ces tourments.

Et avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, trois mots le hantaient : _Qui-suis-je ? _

.

« -Non…je vous en prie…je ne veux pas y retourner… » Balbutie-t-il alors que Nao le maintenait dans le cercueil pour refermer ensuite. Il l'avait sorti le pauvre caballero pour lui donner le repas du soir comme à son habitude.

Ce dernier ne dit rien devant ces supplications. Les larmes de Diego lui étaient indifférentes. L'homme semblait être aussi muet que Bernardo, mais contrairement à son très bon ami, lui n'avait aucune empathie.

Diego savait que cela ne servirait à rien, que Nao n'allait rien à faire, mais aujourd'hui, la peur de retourner dans cette boite mortuaire le tétanisait, il en tremblait au point où il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Ces chaînes, ces compagnons, lui étaient en plus contraignants, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça.

« -Non, non, non, répéta-t-il d'un ton suppliant lorsque Nao remit le couvercle.

-Attend ! » Intervint Jaime qui avait rejoint la cave.

L'indien s'immobilisa et retira le couvercle, laissant un peu de répit au jeune homme qui commençait à respirer fortement, certainement causé par la panique. Don Jaime s'approcha de lui, le visage indifférent.

« -Fais le sortir, Nao. » Ordonna-t-il.

A peine eut il dit cela que Diego se retrouva jeter au sol, il rampa loin du cercueil, objet qui désormais le terrifiait. Rien que de savoir ce qui allait l'attendre l'horrifiait. Il était en train de perdre peu à l'esprit, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait contrôler cette peur. Son esprit était envahi par ces cauchemars, par cette folie qui était en train de s'emparer de lui.

« -Qui es-tu ? Demanda Don Jaime d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Diego serra des dents et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur cette question. C'est alors que le brouillard dans lequel il avait été pendant ces heures passées dans ce cercueil disparut et la vision de son père, de son ami muet, de son cheval noir, du capitaine prit place. Comme si la question de Don Jaime avait fait ressurgir en lui, son véritable lui, le rappelant de qui il était, de ne pas oublier que son identité. La peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant s'évapora et la force du renard revint à lui. Non, il ne tombera pas aussi facilement.

Il était…

« -Diego. Je suis Diego de la Vega, fils d'Alejandro De la Vega, siffla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux croisant le regard enragé de Jaime del Agua. Ce dernier rouge de colère leva alors la main.

Une gifle vola violemment, le faisant gémir puis des coups de fouet s'abattirent sur lui. Il se recroquevilla tentant de protéger sa tête avec ces chaines, qui pour une fois, servaient à quelques choses.

« -Vince ! S'exclama-t-il.

Diego haleta quand les coups s'arrêtèrent. La douleur de ces nouvelles blessures l'empêchait de réfléchir complètement. Il ignorait ce qu'il l'attendait, mais il savait qu'une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Vince s'était aussi joint à eux.

Le vieux serviteur qui tirait un gros sac noir plutôt lourd, vint à lui. Don Jaime saisit le sac et le glissa devant Diego qui tentait de se redresser malgré la douleur et le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures causés par le fouet. Sa chemise était en lambeaux, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Lui-même avait fini par n'y plus faire attention.

« -Je sais que tu aimes les chevaux, en particulier, ceux que tu as bien dressé, donc je t'en ai ramené un. » Sourit Jaime.

A cette réplique, Diego frissonna alors, l'odeur pestilentielle du sang animal atteint ses narines. Cela provenait du sac. Son cœur s'affola très vite, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

_Non. Non. Il n'aurait pas osé faire cela._

« - Ouvre-le, dit Don Jaime d'un ton ferme.

-Non…déglutit Diego incapable de lui obéir.

\- Très bien, Nao, ouvre-le à sa place. »

Le géant fit ce qu'on lui demanda et dénoua le nœud de cette lourde besace.

Les yeux de Diego s'écarquillèrent lorsque son contenu fut dévoilé. A ce moment, l'image qu'il vit allait le hanter à jamais. Sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Un sanglot irrémédiable s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il hyperventila, incapable de maintenir cet émotion qui le submergea.

Il oublia qu'il se trouvait en présence de ces bourreaux, de ces gêoliers, de ceux qui n'attendaient que sa chute, sa perte et sa folie.

La tête d'un cheval, la crinière baignant dans le sang encore frais, avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme, qui dans son désespoir et sa désolation, laissa échapper un hurlement, causé par la douleur et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, pour sauver cet animal qu'il avait tant chéri et qui l'avait sauvé. Cet animal qui l'avait accompagné dans des promenades, qui avait partagé une bonne partie de sa vie avec lui.

Car à présent, ce qui en restait était en face de lui, puant la mort, exposant cette fatalité qu'il ne pourrait oublier.

La tête qui gisait était celle de sa jument favorite.

Luna.


	6. Une folle douleur

_« -Père, pourquoi mère est morte ? »_

_Le petit Diego était en larmes, devant la tombe de sa mère. Il n'avait réussi à prouver à son père qu'il était un véritable Caballero. La douleur était trop forte pour le petit garçon qu'il était. _

_Alejandro posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. _

_« -Elle est partie rejoindre nos ancêtres, Diego._

_-Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal, père ? »_

_L'enfant sanglotait, mouillant sa chemise. Mais aujourd'hui peu importait sa tenue, personne n'allait lui reprocher quoique soit. _

_« -La mort n'est jamais facile._

_-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, père. _

_-Je sais mon fils. »_

_Le père serra alors son garçon dans ces bras, pour le rassurer. Après avoir séché les larmes de Diego, il lui prit sa petite main et l'emmena loin de la dernière demeure de sa défunte femme. Le ciel était en train de s'assombrir. Même le temps pleurait pour celle qui avait été sa femme et la mère de son fils. _

_ Diego ne protesta pas mais il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe en marbre de sa mère. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers cette nouvelle sensation qui le liait à sa mort, à la disparition de celle qui lui avait tant appris, qui allait, inconsciemment, forger son destin. _

_« -Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? »_

_La douleur de perdre un être qui lui était cher. _

…

_La jeune jument tournait en rond dans l'enclos qui lui était réservée. Elle n'avait qu'un an. Le petit Diego l'observait avec attention. C'était le cheval préféré de sa mère. C'est elle qui avait aidé le poulain à sortir du ventre de sa mère. Diego se souvint comme si c'était hier. Il se rappela du temps que sa mère avait passé auprès de la pouliche. La jument qui l'avait mise au monde était décédée des suites d'une hémorragie causée par la naissance de son bébé. _

_Depuis la mort d'Isabella Esperanza de la Vega, la pouliche semblait perdue, tout comme l'était Diego. La perte de sa mère l'avait obligé à fuir l'hacienda de la Vega. L'enfant de 6 ans passait le plus clairement de son temps à explorer les terres de son père, échappant à la vigilance de sa nourrice ou bien des serviteurs qui devaient le surveiller pendant l'absence de son père. Mais depuis quelques temps, Diego s'était pris de fascinations pour la jeune jument que sa mère avait laissée. Don Alejandro n'avait eu le cœur à la vendre et avait fini par isoler le cheval à part, car elle avait des phases de dépression qui troublaient les autres montures. Une fois, Don Alejandro avait constaté qu'aucun cheval ne mangeait en la présence de cette pauvre jument._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini ici. La voir rendait Diego heureux, car il avait l'impression qu'un lien le reliait entre elle et lui. _

_Il sauta par-dessus la barrière rejoignant Juan, le palefrenier en chef des De la Vega, qui tentait de dresser la jument. _

_« -Juan ! S'exclama Diego. _

_L'homme se tourna vers l'enfant, surpris de le voir. Il savait que Diego venait régulièrement voir la jument, mais il repartait très souvent sans rien demander. _

_« -Jeune maître ? _

_-Juan, apprends-moi ce que tu fais. Je veux faire comme toi ! »_

_Le garçon avait l'air si motivé que Juan n'osait pas dire non. Il se promit intérieurement d'éviter d'en parler à Don Alejandro qui disait que Diego était encore jeune pour pouvoir dresser un cheval. _

_« -Jeune maître, ce cheval est un peu trop fougueux pour vous, elle est difficile à dresser et est très têtue. _

_-C'est normal, c'est le cheval préféré de mama ! »_

_L'exclamation innocente de Diego fit sourire de nostalgie Juan, qui esquissa un sourire. _

_« -Il est vrai. _

_-S'il te plait ! Apprends-moi !_

_-D'accord, jeune maître, mais ne dîtes rien à votre père, je ne veux pas qu'il me passe un savon._

_-Promis ! »_

_.  
._

_Alors que la Lune avait atteint son zénith, Diego s'échappa furtivement de sa chambre pour sortir de l'hacienda et se diriger vers l'enclos de la pouliche, éclairé par l'astre de la nuit. _

_Cette dernière en voyant son petit maître se précipita vers lui, en hennissant. _

_« -Chut ! Murmura l'enfant, tu vas nous faire entendre. »_

_Il grimpa sur la barrière pour être à la hauteur du cheval. Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui donna quelques sucres qu'il avait pu prendre dans les cuisines. _

_Cela fait maintenant 6 mois depuis qu'il avait appris à dresser la jument avec Juan. Aujourd'hui, elle et lui s'entendent très bien, voire mieux que ce qu'aurait imaginé le palefrenier. Il avait été très impressionné par le talent de Diego qui avait fini par apprivoiser l'ensemble des chevaux du ranch de la Vega. _

_Diego caressa la crinière de la pouliche qui enfouit sa tête sous son épaule. _

_« -Quand je serai grand, nous monterons ensemble et nous parcourons les plaines et les vallées, murmura l'enfant. _

_La pouliche émit un hennissement doux, comme pour répondre au petit garçon. _

_-Et nous resterons toujours ensemble, Luna. Toi et moi. »_

_._

_._

_._

_Agé maintenant de 15 ans, Diego galopait avec Luna traversant rapidement les terres de son père. Accroché la bride de sa jument, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'éloigner de l'hacienda le plus loin possible. Il pleurait de rage. Il avait envie d' hurler sa colère contre le monde. _

_Son père souhaitait l'envoyer en Espagne, loin de sa ville natale, loin de ces amis, loin de ceux qu'il aimait, pour entrer dans une Université militaire. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ainsi, il avait quitté la maison familiale avec colère et il avait sellé Luna. Cette dernière était au début surprise de voir son maître habituellement joyeux dans cet état. Il ne lui avait pas donné un seul morceau de sucres. _

_Il avait fini par l'arrêter non loin d'un étang et au lieu de lui dire des mots gentils, il s'écarta d'elle et se réfugia sous un arbre, se recroquevillant, cachant son visage en larmes. Luna n'aimait pas ça. Après avoir longuement observé le jeune adolescent, elle s'approcha de lui et de son museau, elle le caressa les cheveux. _

_Diego leva les yeux vers l'animal et tenta de la repousser, mais Luna étant plus forte que le petit humain, il ne put rien faire. Il soupira et effaça ces larmes de son revers de manche. _

_« -Oh Luna, si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre…Père veut m'envoyer en Espagne, mais je ne veux pas y aller, j'aimerai tellement rester ici, avec toi… »_

_Il croisa les yeux profonds de l'animal. Il avait tellement l'impression qu'elle comprenait ses paroles et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le soulagement s'empara de lui, faisant disparaître sa colère qui l'avait submergé quand il avait quitté son père. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Don Alejandro, il avait dit des choses horribles à son paternel. _

_« -Je vais sans doute me faire punir, marmonna-t-il en reniflant. _

_Cette pensée l'incitait donc à ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Luna enfouit alors son nez dans son cou. Diego éclata de rire et tapota la tête de la jument, appréciant cette attention. _

_Puis soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Luna se releva, redressant ses oreilles aux aguets. _

_Le jeune adolescent, surpris de ce soudain changement, se mit en alerte et sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à agir. _

_« -Luna ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-il inquiet. _

_La jument ne faisait plus attention en lui et tourna sur elle, pour ensuite disparaître derrière les fourrées de la végétation, prenant de court Diego, qui sur le coup resta immobile, sous le choc. Il venait de se faire abandonner par sa propre monture !_

_Il finit par emboiter le pas, espérant rejoindre la jument à temps, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il garda un sang-froid, il savait que Luna n'allait pas le laisser là seul. Cela faisait 9 ans qu'il connaissait son cheval, elle était toujours pleine d'énergies, très intelligente et sans doute, la meilleure monture qu'il ait pu avoir. Il lui faisait confiance. _

_Il entendit alors le hennissement de détresses de Luna qu'il reconnut très vite. Il se précipita vers le bruit, il se rendit compte que sa jument avait sans doute du galoper car il dut courir une longue distance avant d'atteindre le lieu où elle se trouvait. _

_Luna était dans une grande plaine, sèche, presque vide de végétation. Il n'était pas rare de trouver à certains endroits, une terre aride. Mais elle n'était pas seule, à terre, reposer une grande jument noir, aussi noir que la nuit. Si elle n'était pas allongée au sol, Diego aurait pu être impressionné. Luna se cambra plusieurs fois pour montrer l'urgence de la situation au jeune adolescent qui comprit très vite. _

_Le cheval noir avait besoin d'aides. _

_Il s'approcha de la noiraude et se remarqua qu'elle respirait difficilement et qu'elle perdait du sang. Il constata alors, avec horreur, qu'elle était en train d'accoucher et que ses minutes comptaient. Il pouvait voir les deux pattes du petit poulain sortir de son arrière train. _

_Diego déglutit et rassembla tout son courage pour tenter de l'aider. Il avait déjà vu Juan le faire, il avait déjà vu sa mère le faire quand il était petit, alors pourquoi pas lui ? _

_._

_Après avoir extirpé le poulain des entrailles de la jument affaiblie, Diego, les bras en sang, s'assura que le petit être à peiné né était en bonne santé. Il fut rassuré que le petit noiraud, aussi sombre que la nuit, allait bien, cependant il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la mère. Alors que Luna se chargeait de rester auprès du poulain, Diego s'était agenouillé près de la tête de la jument ténébreuse. Elle respirait faiblement et lâcha un petit hennissement presque inaudible, ses yeux étaient vides et pourtant, Diego pouvait presque ressentir de la reconnaissance. _

_« -Ton petit va bien, ma belle, il va très bien, Luna va en prendre soin. »_

_L'adolescent était conscient qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir se relever. Elle avait perdu trop de sang. Il n'était pas rare que les juments perdent la vie en mettant en monde. Il caressa l'encolure de la mère qui ferma les yeux. _

_« -Repose toi, murmura-Diego la gorgée, je te promets que je prendrai soin de ton enfant. »_

_Et comme une dernière prière qu'il avait prononcé, la jument ne bougea plus, sa respiration devint silencieuse. _

_Le jeune garçon se releva, tentant de ne pas verser de larmes puis se tourna vers Luna et le poulain, il perçut à travers Luna, une envie de protéger le petit noiraud. Il sourit…Au moins, il avait pu sauver le nouveau-né, grâce à Luna. _

_Cependant, une douleur invisible envahit son cœur. Mais pourquoi ça faisait si mal de voir la mort en face ? _

_._

_._

_._

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Je n'ai tué personne.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Je n'ai pu la sauver.

Je n'ai rien fait.

J'ai si mal.

Pardonnez-moi.

Pardonne moi, Luna.

Je n'ai pu te sauver.

Non, je n'ai rien fait !

Je ne suis pas responsable !

Je vous en prie.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'arrive plus.

C'est douloureux.

C'est insupportable.

Quelqu'un crie.

C'est ma voix.

Non.

Arrêtez.

Cessez.

Je ne peux pas.

Arrêtez cela.

Je n'en peux plus.

Comment je m'appelle ?

Cela fait si mal.

Mon cœur me fait si mal.

Aidez-moi.

**_Je suis… _**

La douleur est si forte.

Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Je suis perdu.

J'aimerai oublier.

Tout oublier.

Pour que cela cesse.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je ne veux plus.

Peu importe, je veux être libre.

J'ai si mal.

Que cela cesse.

Aidez-moi.

**Le fils de… **

Je vous en prie.

Quel est mon nom ?

Qui-suis-je ?

Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler.

Je ne peux supporter cette douleur.

Cette souffrance me tue.

Aidez-moi.

**_Don Jaime…_**

Je suis en train de perdre l'esprit.

Je n'arrive plus à sortir de ces ténèbres qui m'envahissent.

Je sens que j'abandonne.

Mes souvenirs se perdent.

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais plus qui je suis !

Je veux que cela cesse, que tout se termine, je ne veux plus rien ressentir.

Cela fait si mal.

Pourquoi ?

Aidez-moi.

**_Je m'appelle…_**

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Pourquoi?

Je vous en prie, père.

Que quelqu'un m'aide.

J'ai si peur.

Je suis effrayé.

Je veux oublier.

Je veux vivre.

Je veux être libre.

Je veux revoir la lumière.

**_Eliseo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Quand Don Jaime descendit dans la cave une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris de constater que Diego avait cessé de bouger et de crier. Cela faisait au moins une demi-journée qu'il était assis non loin de la tête de cheval qui pourrissait sous ses yeux noisettes. Il avait forcé le garçon à regarder les restes du cadavre de l'animal. Il jeta un œil à Nao qui était immobile non loin de là, fixant Diego.

Don Jaime s'approcha avec précaution de lui, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Ses yeux n'avaient plus la brillance qu'il avait pu avoir il y a quelques jours. L'expression de son visage était figée, malgré l'humidité de ses joues causés par des larmes. On pouvait presque croire qu'il était mort. Il posa une main sur sa tête et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne fut pas repoussé. Au contraire, Diego ferma les yeux, comme soulager de percevoir un contact humain.

« -Père…souffla-t-il.

Don Jaime sourit. C'était fini. Enfin.

Son fils, Eliseo, était là.


	7. Le farceur qui n'était pas fou

**1 mois plus tard, La Paz, Mexique**

Un jeune homme, aux vêtements couteux, traversait la grande place de la ville mexicaine, observant ce qui l'entourait. Il sourit quand il aperçut des enfants se courir après, essayant de s'attraper mutuellement. Il ricana doucement lorsque l'un d'eux tomba à terre, causé par un pot de fleur mal placé.

« -Allons, fils, ce n'est pas une manière de se moquer de plus petit que soit, dit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeunot se retourna et vit alors son père, dont le visage exprimait tout de même un amusement malgré les paroles prononcés.

-Parfois, cela me donne envie de redevenir un enfant, père, dit-il en haussant.

-Mon dieu, tu ne changeras jamais, je crains que tu ne sois un problème jusqu'à ma mort, marmonna le vieil homme.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné.

« -J'ai hâte de retourner à San Francisco, j'espère que je n'ai manqué à personne.

-ça nous a fait des vacances, tu devrais rester plus souvent au Mexique.

-Les femmes sont belles, mais pas assez à mon gout, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Son père écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

« -Ricardo, tu m'étonneras toujours.

-Je m'étonne moi-même, père.

-Bien, veux-tu venir avec moi, pour voir Tante Lucia ? Proposa le père, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on vienne la voir en retard.

-Je vais me promener et voir ce que je peux faire pour m'occuper.

-Ricardo, j'espère juste que t'occuper ne signifie pas une farce, marmonna le vieil hidalgo.

-Je vous promets, père, que je serai aussi sage qu'une image, dit-il en levant la main.

Il le fixa longtemps avant de soupirer et de le saluer pour poursuivre son chemin, tandis que Ricardo se dirigea vers la grande taverne de la ville.

En y entrant, il remarqua alors un géant indien qui sirotait sans doute une limonade. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait un indien au Mexique, mais il ne s'y attarda pas sur la question et alla commander une boisson.

Après avoir commandé, il nota la présence d'un jeune homme, probablement son âge, qui était accoudé au bar, le regard vide, fixant son verre vide. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et, tout comme Ricardo, il ne portait pas de moustaches. Il fronça ses sourcils quand il vit les yeux noisettes de l'étranger se tournaient vers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait de tels yeux, et pourtant aucun nom ne se posait sur son visage.

« -Buenas Tarde, lança-t-il à son intention, tout va bien ? »

L'autre sursauta et leva les yeux vers Ricardo.

-Je suis fatigué, répondit-il uniquement.

-Oh, vous venez d'arriver ?

-Si.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-De… »

Le jeune homme bredouilla quelques mots avant de finir par :

« -Los…Angeles. »

La façon dont il avait répondu étonna Ricardo. L'étranger avait l'air de ne pas connaître cette ville et de ne pas savoir la prononcer. Pourtant, n'importe qui au Mexique ou en Californie, connaissait cette ville.

« -Je connais, je m'y étais rendu une fois quand j'étais enfant, dit Ricardo en tentant de faire la conversation, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Eliseo Del Agua. Je suis le fils de Don Jaime Del Agua. »

Etrangement, Ricardo sentit un certain malaise. D'un côté, il connaissait un minimum les grandes familles qui constituaient Los Angeles, et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Eliseo Del Agua. Le nom de Don Jaime Del Agua lui était familier par contre. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression qu'Eliseo récitait une leçon, ce n'était pas naturel.

Alors qu'il allait poser d'autres questions, l'indien géant qu'il avait pu voir précédemment, s'interposa entre lui et Eliseo. Il saisit Eliseo par les épaules et le poussa vers la sortie sans un mot.

Bouche bée par ce soudain départ, Ricardo put tout de même voir le petit sourire d'excuse d'Eliseo. Un élan de compassion envahit Ricardo qui se précipita pour empêcher l'indien de poursuivre son geste.

« -Por favor, nous étions en train de parler ! S'écria le jeune homme avec une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre, comment osez-vous nous interrompre ! »

L'indien se figea puis s'avança vers lui, même si il était bien plus grand que Ricardo, ce dernier ne recula pas. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait fuir.

« -Nao, por favor, arrête, dit doucement Eliseo en lui maintenant le bras.

Le géant se retourna vers lui. Il eut l'air d'hésiter.

-Nous allons partir, assura Eliseo, je vous prie de m'excuser de ce dérangement.

-Non, j'étais en train de te parler, il n'a pas à faire cela !

-Nao est muet, il ne peut parler, je pense qu'il a voulu me prévenir que mon père me cherchait. Il a du mal à interagir avec les autres. »

Ricardo toisa alors le géant qui plaça de côté pour laisser Eliseo échanger avec l'autre homme.

« -Vous avez un domestique bien étrange, dit Ricardo.

Eliseo rit et tendit la main.

-Je suis en tout cas ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, señor… ?

-Ricardo, je suis Ricardo Del Amo. Je suis en séjour pour quelques jours car ma Tante Lucia Del Amo, la sœur de mon père, est malade.

-Nous nous reverrons sans doute, mon père et moi comptions nous installer ici.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans La Paz.

-Gracias, Ricardo. »

.

.

.

Une gifle vola. Sous la violence, Eliseo se retrouva au sol, gémissant de douleurs.

« -Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne parler à personne ! Cria Don Jaime.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune homme, dans une maison assez isolée de la ville.

-Je suis désolé, père…mais il est venu me parler…Balbutie Eliseo.

-Peu importe ! Hurla Jaime, tu dois faire confiance à personne ici !

-Pardonnez-moi, père. »

Don Jaime fusilla Eliseo du regard, incapable de contenir sa rage soudaine. La peur de perdre de nouveau son fils le terrifiait. C'était son fils, personne n'avait le droit de lui reprendre. Il devait garder le contrôle sur son fils, absolument. Il fallait qu'Eliseo lui obéisse totalement, pas comme Orlando, ni Paul. Non, il ne ferait pas la même erreur.

Il saisit alors sa canne qu'il avait amenée et leva la main sous les yeux écarquillés d'Eliseo.

« - Père, non, je vous en prie…. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les coups s'abattirent sur lui. Les cris n'empêchèrent pas Don Jaime de continuer à le frapper.

« -Il faut que tu m'obéisses ! Hurla-t-il en le battant de plus en plus fort.

Il frappa, encore et encore, les coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, et au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un lui saisit la main avant que son dernier coup s'abatte sur Eliseo.

Surpris d'avoir été arrêté de la sorte, il se retourna et vit alors Nao.

« - Lâche-moi ! Ordonna Jaime.

Nao fit uniquement un signe de la tête vers le corps étendu et immobile d'Eliseo. Le jeune homme s'était évanoui. Don Jaime déglutit en voyant les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur son fils. Il pouvait même voir des hématomes apparaitre sur le visage d'Eliseo.

« -Va chercher Vince et dis-lui de le soigner. »

Nao hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

.

.

.

Eliseo ouvrit les yeux et croisa alors ceux de Vince qui lui mit une pommade à base de plantes sur sa poitrine meurtrie. Il avait mal partout, tout son corps lui était douloureux. Il tenta de se redresser mais il ne fit que grimacer de douleurs.

« -Ne bougez pas, Don Eliseo, laissez-moi faire. »

Le jeune homme soupira et suivit les dires du vieux domestique.

« -Où est mon père ? S'enquit-il en voyant qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la chambre.

-Il est au salon.

-Est-ce qu'il a décidé de m'enfermer ? L'interrogea Eliseo.

Vince se figea devant cette question qui semblait si naturelle.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler pour qu'il puisse vous laisser sortir.

-D'accord. Merci Vince.

-Qui était cet homme dont vous avez parlé à la taverne ?

-Il m'a dit s'appeler Ricardo del Amo, il vient rendre visite à sa Tante, Lucia Del Amo qui habite ici. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir, jeune maître…j'ai fini…je vais vous laisser, n'hésitez pas à appeler pour quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Vince, sourit Eliseo.

Le vieux domestique s'inclina et sortit de la chambre tout en fermant à clé, comme l'avait demandé Don Jaime. Puis il rejoignit son maître dans le salon. Ce dernier attendait dans un fauteuil, l'air anxieux. Il se leva quand Vince vint à lui.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Il va bien, beaucoup d'hématomes, rien de casser, assura Vince.

Don Jaime soupira de soulagement, puis se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« -Je n'aurai pas dû le faire sortir, je devrais le laisser ici…

-Si je peux me permettre, maître, je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée de l'enfermer ici, s'engagea Vince.

-Comment cela ?

-Il connait désormais un certain Ricardo Del Amo, ce jeune homme connait maintenant son existence, si nous cachons Eliseo, si nous le laissons pas sortir, il risque de se poser des questions.

-Non, je refuse, mon fils va rester ici…

-Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ici, Eliseo ne risque rien. Nous sommes loin de Los Angeles, personne ne le connait… »

.

.

.

.

**Hacienda de Lucia Del Amo**

« -Diego de la Vega a disparu ? S'exclama Ricardo sous le choc lorsque son père lui parla alors des dernières nouvelles reçus de Californie.

Le père, Carlos del Amo, et le fils étaient tous autour d'une table, terminant la soirée par une partie d'échec, que le jeune homme jouait avec négligence d'ailleurs, pas assez concentré. Lucia, sa tante, était partie se coucher depuis longtemps, ayant passé plus de temps que prévu, elle leur avait proposé de passer la nuit ici, ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas refusé.

-Oui, c'est une lettre de notre ami commun, Ignacio Torres. Cela doit faire un mois environ que Diego de la Vega n'a plus donné signe de vie. Je pense à croire que le pauvre homme est décédé…

-Je ne peux y croire, murmura Ricardo. Il se souvenait très bien de Diego, pendant son enfance, ils avaient tous les deux coopérés pour faire les pires bêtises possibles, mais il se rappelait aussi des parties d'échec avec le petit de la Vega, qui finissait toujours par gagner, même quand Ricardo tentait de tricher.

"-Un mois, pour une disparition, cela signifie la mort. Je sais que tu avais connu Diego étant enfant, Alejandro et moi sommes de bons amis…je suis profondément touché par ce qui lui arrive.

-Je le suis aussi, père, mais…mon instinct me dit que Diego est encore en vie. »

Ricardo laissa en plan ses pions et se leva, faisant les cent pas devant son père, prit d'une réflexion profonde. Son père arqua un sourcil en le voyant aussi sérieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi, lui qui était toujours un farceur invétéré, n'attendant que le bon moment pour sortir une bêtise.

« -J'ignorais que cela allait te troubler autant, lança le vieil homme.

-Père, ce qui me trouble…c'est que…je ne saurai vous dire en fait….je suis troublé par…beaucoup de choses, et pour dire…je n'ai fait aucune farce aujourd'hui.

-Cela m'étonne encore plus Ricardo…

\- J'ai rencontré un homme aujourd'hui du nom de Eliseo Del Agua, est ce que ça te dis quelque chose ? Le fils de Don Jaime Del Agua.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de Don Jaime Del Agua, un citoyen de Los Angeles, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait un fils de ce nom. Mais en quoi cela a avoir avec la disparition de Don Diego ?

-C'est cela qui perturbe, père, Eliseo me rappelle quelqu'un et depuis que je l'ai vu, je n'ai cessé de penser à Diego. »

Les paroles de son fils le rendirent bouche bée. Son ton est assez grave pour que Carlos le prenne au sérieux. Cela avait toujours fasciné Carlos qui savait très bien quand son unique fils pouvait être complètement sérieux et réfléchir par lui-même et prendre des responsabilités. Mais ces moments étaient malheureusement tellement rares qu'il avait laissé Ricardo faire ce qu'il voulait, tout en priant qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts. Cette fois, il était certain que le farceur n'avait aucune intention de plaisanter et pour preuve, aujourd'hui, personne ne s'était plaint de son fils.

« -Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que le fils de Don Jaime est Diego ? S'exclama Carlos incertain.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais si vous envoyez une lettre à Don Alejandro pour qu'il vous envoie un portrait de Diego, cela nous aidera sans doute…

-Tu soupçonnes donc qu'Eliseo est Diego ? Tu ne l'as vu que quelques secondes ! Et la dernière fois que tu as rencontré Diego, tu avais 13 ans !

-Il est vrai, père, mais…je suis obsédé par ça, je n'ai même pas pu faire ma farce quotidienne ! »

Carlos finit par éclater de rire devant l'étrange moyen de persuasion de Ricardo, puis enfin soupira.

« -Très bien, je vais écrire à Alejandro.

-Ne lui dis pas ce que je viens te dire, je ne veux pas que le pauvre homme est un espoir…qui s'avérait être faux.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Mais…pourvu que tu aies raison, pourvu que Diego soit vivant… »

.

.

.

Eliseo entra dans la taverne et balaya du regard la grande salle. Suivi de Nao, il s'apprêta à s'installer dans un coin discret où très peu de monde s'y trouvaient. Mais une voix l'interpella.

« -Buenas Tarde, Eliseo, est ce que ça te dis de venir te joindre à moi ? »

Le jeune Del Agua se retourna vers la voix qui lui était familière et sourit en apercevant alors Ricardo Del Amo. Il jeta un œil à Nao qui ferma les yeux un instant comme pour lui signifier son accord et s'installa à la table de Ricardo.

« -Cela fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, Eliseo, je me suis inquiété, lâcha Ricardo en lui servant à boire.

-J'ai une santé fragile, mon père ne veut pas trop que je sorte, dit Eliseo avec un petit sourire.

-J'en suis navré pour toi, mon ami, j'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite.

-Ce n'est rien, j'y suis habitué, je ne peux rester longtemps, je n'ai le droit qu'à deux heures de sortie par jour.

-Voilà qui est très peu, c'est bien dommage.

-Je suis en tout cas ravi de t'avoir rencontré, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un de mon âge. »

Ricardo resta silencieux devant cet aveu involontaire. Il garda ses pensées pour lui-même, sachant très bien que Nao pouvait entendre et demanda plutôt :

« -Dis-moi, Eliseo, est ce que ça te dis une partie d'échec ? »


	8. Une folle entreprise

Le capitaine Toledano arriva à l'hacienda de la Vega et ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il entra dans la demeure et vit alors Raquel descendre des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Son air soucieux n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle sauta au cou de son mari qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Le médecin est passé tout à l'heure, son état se dégrade, le Dr Avila pense qu'il ne va pas tenir un mois si cela continue…. »

Depuis la disparition de Diego, Don Alejandro était tombé malade et dans un état de dépression total qui inquiéta tous les gens qu'il connaissait. Raquel avait donc décidé, par amitié pour l'homme qui avait disparu, de rester auprès du pauvre père. Elle avait donc pris en main toute la maisonnée tandis que le ranch était tenu par les peones au service d'Alejandro soutenus par Don Nacho.

« -Nous avons encore un mois pour retrouver Diego, souffla Arturo en se détachant de sa femme devant cette constatation.

Il porta une main à son front et se frotta les yeux, dus à son manque de sommeil.

-Tu penses que Diego est encore en vie ?

-Raquel, je suis certain qu'il est envie. Zorro ne meurt pas aussi facilement…Je suis certain que…nous le retrouverons…Il me faut juste un indice…un infime indice pour… »

L'arrivée d'un cavalier le coupa dans sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent à la porte pour accueillir l'étranger. Arturo ne reconnut pas l'individu, mais ce dernier semblait anxieux et portait à sa main une lettre.

« -Señor, je suis un messager de San Diego, j'ai reçu une lettre urgente pour Don Alejandro provenant du Mexique.

-Du Mexique ? S'étonna Arturo qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'affaires avec le Mexique concernant Alejandro.

Le courrier qu'Alejandro recevait ces derniers temps était des lettres d'amis inquiets pour lui et généralement, soit Arturo, soit Don Nacho avait connaissance de cela. Cependant, il était curieux, que ce messager soit venu expressément à l'hacienda, évitant la voie habituelle où tous les courriers étaient envoyés.

« -Bien donnez-moi cette lettre, ordonna Arturo.

Le messager voyant bien qu'il parlait au commandant, obtempéra et tendit la missive. Le militaire l'a pris vivement et ouvrit sans attendre. Depuis qu'Alejandro était malade, Raquel, Ignacio ou bien lui-même avaient été autorisé à se charger des affaires personnelles du vieux de la Vega.

En lisant la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage se tourna vers Raquel, qui attendait qu'il lui fasse part de ce qu'elle contenait. Elle vit alors beaucoup d'émotions dans l'expression de son mari et elle porta sa main à son cœur, saisissant alors qu'un plus grand espoir avait jailli en ce moment.

« -Arturo, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Un certain Carlos Del Amo écrit à Don Alejandro et demande à ce que quelqu'un envoie le portrait de Diego…D'après cette lettre, son fils, Ricardo, semble persuadé que Diego est au Mexique, plus précisément à La Paz.

-Aussi loin ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Il parle aussi de Don Jaime Del Agua. »

A ce nom-là, Raquel se figea brusquement. Afin de pouvoir parler seul, Arturo donna une belle somme au messager qui le remercia gracieusement et partit rapidement.

« -Don Jaime ? Il avait quitté Los Angeles, il y a un mois ! Se rappela Raquel.

-Oui, il avait prétexté qu'il n'avait pas supporté l'affaire de la disparition de Diego et qu'il était parti pour l'Espagne…Nous avions sans doute été naïf, marmonna Arturo en serrant le poing et en s'asseyant sous l'arbre.

-Peut-être est-ce un hasard ? Tenta sa compagne pour expliquer ça.

-Non, dans la lettre ils disent que Don Jaime a un fils, et que son nom est Eliseo Del Agua.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible, il n'a…jamais eu de fils de ce nom…Arturo…tu penses…

-Je pense que Don Carlos a raison, que son fils a raison. Eliseo est sans doute Diego…Raquel…Dieu veut qu'on sauve ce garçon…Et je ferai tout ce qui pourrait être en mon pouvoir pour le ramener.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais y aller, je dois y aller…Demander un portraitiste risque d'être long. Non, il faut que j'y aille, Garcia prendra le commandement jusqu'à mon retour, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je puisse y aller…

-Non, tu n'arriveras pas à temps…Et tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends…

-Je vais me faire aider…ne t'en fais pas, Raquel.

-Par qui ?

-Par Zorro. »

.

.

**Taverne de La Paz, Mexique**

« -Echec et Mat, Ricardo ! » S'exclama Eliseo en posant sa pièce sur les dalles du jeu.

Ricardo porta ses mains à sa tête, affligé par la cuisante défaite que le jeune Del Agua.

« -C'est ta 14ème défaite, je crois, continua-t-il en riant doucement.

-Ne m'inflige pas plus d'humiliation, Eliseo, je suis déjà mort 14 fois… »

Le jeune homme lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, le faisant soupirer.

« -Une autre fois, tu pourras me battre, rassura-t-il.

-Te battre ? Tu es un homme d'esprit, Eliseo, qui peut te battre aux échecs dans cette ville ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Mais passons, est ce que ça te dis de dîner avec moi et mon père ?

-J'aurai bien aimé, mais père m'a demandé de rentrer avant le dîner.

-Nous aurions qu'à lui parler et nous lui proposons de venir avec nous au passage, tenta Ricardo.

-Je ne…sais si…

-Allons, allons, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-D'accord, se résigna à contrecœur Eliseo.

Ils se levèrent de la table, Nao se trouvant à l'entrée, fit de même et les suivirent.

« -Nous allons voir mon père, Nao, l'informa son jeune maître.

L'indien hocha la tête, toujours dans un silence le plus total. Ils sortirent tous les trois se dirigeant vers la petite calèche personnelle du jeune del Agua.

-Il ne dit jamais rien ton domestique ? S'enquit Ricardo en s'installant dans la voiture tandis que le géant se mit à l'avant pour conduire les chevaux.

-Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais prononcé un mot, répondit Eliseo, il me rappelle tellement B…Ber…B… »

Il bégaya surprenant alors Ricardo, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, sa main à la tête. La dernière fois que le jeune Del Amo avait vue un tel comportement était lors de sa première rencontre avec son ami. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si ces deux moments étaient liés.

-Eliseo ? S'enquit-il en posant une main rassurant sur son épaule.

-Je…ne sais plus…qui c'était…bredouilla-t-il en levant les yeux horrifiés vers Ricardo.

-Cela arrive d'oublier, mon ami, son nom te reviendra surement.

-Oui, mais… »

Des larmes coulèrent des joues du jeune homme. Ce dernier fixa alors ses mains, dans la confusion.

« -Alors pourquoi je pleure, Ricardo ? »

A ce moment-là, le jeune del Amo aurait aimé trouver les bons mots pour détendre Eliseo, mais rien ne lui vint car le phénomène était inexplicable. Cela dépassait Ricardo. Il n'y avait normalement aucune raison pour qu'un jeune caballero tel que Eliseo soit si affecté par ce prénom, mais ayant des soupçons sur sa véritable identité, cela était tout à fait logique et compréhensible.

« -Nao, est ce que…Nous pouvons d'abord aller voir un médecin ? Tenta Ricardo.

Mais malheureusement, ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire. Nao se tourna le visage dur et impassible et fit signe à Ricardo de partir.

-Non, je ne partirai pas, Eliseo ne se sent pas bien, je ne peux pas le laisser dans un tel état…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin…

-Tu es malade, non ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu oublies certaines choses et que tu…Pleures ? Regarde-toi ! S'exclama Ricardo en perdant patience.

Il devait faire quelque chose, pour éloigner Eliseo de la maison paternelle. Il savait que le danger était là-bas. Il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour convaincre son ami de ne pas rentrer chez lui.

« -Tu as sans doute…raison…mais père sait quoi faire…

-Quoi ? Non, il te faut un médecin, écoute, il faut que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Nao l'éjecta violemment de la voiture.

« -Nao…qu'est-ce que tu fais…S'écria Eliseo scandalisé, Ricardo ! »

La voiture démarra et laissa Ricardo au sol. Le jeune Del Amo se leva en grimaçant et ne put malheureusement rien faire quand le géant partit, dans un écran de fumée, avec Eliseo en direction de l'hacienda de Don Jaime.

Nao attrapa fermement le poignet d'Eliseo pour le sortir de la voiture.

« - Lâche-moi, Nao ! S'exclama-t-il en gémissant de douleurs dû à la poigne féroce de l'indien.

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas et le tira alors jusqu'à l'intérieur, ignorant les plaintes du jeune homme, l'emmenant dans le salon.

Dans la pièce, Don Jaime était devant la cheminée en compagnie de Vince. Le père exprima sa surprise de voir Nao et Eliseo ainsi.

« -Eh bien, vous voilà revenu bien tôt, s'étonna-t-il, s'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? »

Il ne questionnait pas le jeune homme mais l'indien qui hocha la tête positivement.

-Non, c'est faux, il ne s'est rien passé ! Protesta Eliseo, j'ai juste eu une…crise…

-Une crise ? Devant un témoin ?

-Il y avait Ricardo…mais c'est tout, il sait que je suis malade, père. »

Eliseo perçut alors la colère qui traversa le visage de son père et il recula instinctivement.

« -Père, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Là n'est pas la question, tu sais bien que ta maladie doit être cachée de tous…Vince, enferme-le, tu ne sortiras pas…non, tu ne sortiras plus.

-Je refuse ! Tonna Eliseo en se donnant du courage pour faire face à son père.

-Pardon ? Siffla Don Jaime glacialement.

Normalement, c'est à ce moment-là, que Eliseo paralysait par la peur, obéit sans rien dire, mais pour une raison étrange, il avait un sentiment qui le saisit et lui donnait une force pour faire face à son père.

« -Je ne refuse de me faire enfermer de nouveau, Ricardo est mon ami et je veux continuer à pouvoir le voir.

-Jeune maître, il vaudrait que vous écoutiez votre père, intervint le vieux serviteur.

-Non, cela suffit, vous me dictez toujours ma conduite, j'en ai assez, je veux…je veux être comme tout le monde ! »

Il s'apprêta à sortir par la porte qui était derrière lui, mais à son horreur, cette dernière était verrouillée, il se tourna alors vers Vince qui avait alors un trousseau de clé. Il comprit alors rapidement que le serviteur avait anticipé ses réactions.

« -Non… » Murmura-t-il.

Quand il jeta un œil à son père, il vit alors son bras armé cette fois-ci d'un fouet. Son cri s'entendit dans toute la maison.

Mais seuls trois personnes l'entendirent.

.

.

Sur la route qui séparait La Paz de San Diego, un cavalier en vêtement noir galopait sur son cheval noir. Il avait une mission : sauver Diego de la Vega.


	9. La folie du farceur

Eliseo était recroquevillé dans son lit, tout son corps était parsemé de fines lamelles rouges, si bien que le sang avait même commencé à tacher sa chemise de nuit et ses draps. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, il réprima un sanglot. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait tant de questions sans réponses.

Son père, après lui avoir donné ce qu'il méritait, l'avait sommé d'aller se coucher sans dîner. Eliseo était tellement meurtri que Nao avait dû le porter dans sa chambre. Son père avait eu ce qu'il voulait, demain et les jours suivants, il ne pourra pas sortir de sa chambre. Même son visage avait une trace. C'était impossible pour lui de sortir.

Il sursauta de surprise quand il entendit un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre. En serrant des dents pour contrer la douleur, il sortit de ses couvertures, saisit son peignoir et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. C'est là qu'il vit une silhouette familière sous son balcon.

« -Eliseo ? C'est Ricardo ! Entendit-il chuchoté dans la pénombre.

-Ricardo ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Puis il se rappela de ses blessures et se ressaisit vite.

« -Va-t'en, s'il te plait…recula-t-il vers sa chambre.

-Bon je sais, tu n'es pas une demoiselle mais…je suis venu te chercher…

-Quoi ? »

Dans la nuit, Eliseo ne put pas voir ce que trafiquait Ricardo, mais quand il aperçut une échelle contre son balcon, il comprit rapidement ses intentions.

.

Le jeune franciscain escalada ainsi le balcon avec facilité et l'enjamba. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir au premier abord Eliseo, puis fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil de ce genre.

Il entra dans la chambre, légèrement illuminé par une simple bougie. Il s'en saisit et balaya de la lumière la pièce, trouvant son ami, assis à terre, contre le mur dans un coin. Il avait l'air affligé et confus. Inquiet, Ricardo s'approcha avec précaution de lui. Celui-ci leva ses yeux tristes vers lui, dévoilant au passage, une ligne rouge qui traversait sa joue descendant à son cou. Il n'était pas aisé pour Ricardo de deviner ce que c'était, ni que ce n'était pas la seule blessure qu'Eliseo avait reçue.

« -Que t'a-t-il fait ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Rien du tout, dit Eliseo, tu ne devrais pas être là, mon père risque de se mettre en colère.

-Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, quand bien même je lui ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

-_Mon père _non plus, lança Eliseo.

Comme s'il avait compris que ces mots n'avaient aucun sens dans cette situation, le jeune Del Agua ouvrit la bouche pour se corriger mais il porta une main à sa tête.

« -Non, père…ne m'a jamais…frappé…Bredouilla-t-il confus, je ne comprends...pas…Qui est-ce ?

-Eliseo ? S'enquit Ricardo qui savait qu'une nouvelle crise était en train de se produire.

-Mon père…qui est mon père ? »

La voix de son pauvre ami était déchirante à entendre, même pour Ricardo. Cela confirmait mes soupçons, cela l'obligeait même à agir très vite. Tant pis, pour les conséquences.

« -Viens, nous devons partir, dit-il fermement en tendant la main à Eliseo pour l'aider à se relever.

-Quoi ?

-Eliseo, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

-Mais père…

-Don Jaime n'est pas ton père ! Gronda Ricardo, est ce que tu te souviens de ton enfance ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton enfance avec lui ?

-Père me dit que j'ai tendance à perdre la mémoire, c'est ça ma maladie, répondit naïvement Eliseo.

-C'est faux, tu te trompes. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas son fils.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi…

-Parce que je te connais…Diego. »

Le prénom qu'il n'avait osé dire depuis qu'il était à La Paz semblait résonné dans la pièce comme la cloche d'une église. Eliseo blêmit en entendant ce prénom, mais un sentiment agréable et rassurant avait commencé à envahir son cœur. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment réfléchir, il accepta la main tendue de Ricardo, qui lui adressa un sourire.

«-Maintenant, partons, nous avons une nouvelle aventure qui commence. »

Ces mots éveillèrent une soudaine nostalgie en Eliseo, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il avait envie de croire en Ricardo. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que la fin était proche.

.

.

.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements de civil, Arturo Toledano traversa la frontière entre le Mexique et La Californie. Il n'était plus un militaire et personne ne savait qui était vraiment Zorro. Il avait quitté Los Angeles sous la forme d'un Zorro afin que des témoins puissent l'apercevoir se diriger vers le Mexique et justifier la longue absence qui allait laisser le pueblo sans défense. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les notables et sur le Sergent Garcia.

Ainsi pour beaucoup de témoins, Zorro allait sauver Diego de la Vega, c'était du moins la rumeur que Raquel et lui-même avaient mis en place avec l'aide de Bernardo. Arturo avait même pu prendre Tornado comme monture. Le cheval noir avait été difficile au début pour le soldat, car il n'avait confiance qu'en Zorro, mais quand Arturo avait essayé d'expliquer au noiraud qu'il allait sauver son maître, Tornado avait accepté le cavalier temporairement. Arturo était certain que dès que le cheval retrouvera Diego, il ne voudra plus jamais le laisser monter.

Après une bonne semaine de voyage et de nuits presque blanches, Toledano vit enfin la ville de La Paz, éclairée par la Lune et les quelques lampadaires présents dans la ville. C'était comme un tableau nocture étoilé. La monture de Zorro trépigna d'impatience comprenant que son maître adoré n'était pas loin.

« -Allons, patience, mon ami, moi aussi j'ai hâte de revoir Diego… »

.

.

.

Eliseo commençait à se sentir pas très bien. Après avoir monté la deuxième monture que Ricardo avait emmenée pour lui, sa tête lui causait des soudaines douleurs terribles qui l'obligeaient à arrêter son cheval.

« -Tout va bien ? S'inquiète Ricardo en rapprochant son cheval de lui.

-Je…me sens…mal, haleta-t-il en portant ses deux mains à sa tête.

-Descendons et reposons nous. »

Ricardo mit pied à terre et aida son jeune ami à descendre de sa monture, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit bois. Ricardo avait allumé la lanterne qui pendait à la selle de sa monture. Ils étaient assez éloignés de l'hacienda de Del Agua pour se poser sans risque, mais le jeune Del Amo n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de mettre en sécurité Diego chez lui.

Il l'aida à s'allonger contre un tronc d'arbre et lui donna de quoi boire. Eliseo ferma les yeux un moment et se laissa apprécier ce moment de calme. Son corps était encore douloureux et il avait tant de doutes, d'incertitudes, il ignorait si suivre Ricardo était le bon choix, mais son cœur lui disait de croire en son ami.

Une main se posa sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit alors le visage inquiet de Ricardo.

« -Tu as de la fièvre, avoua-t-il, nous devons partir au plus vite pour que tu puisses voir un médecin. »

Eliseo n'avait plus aucune force pour répondre et il ne fit que hocher la tête.

« -Le trajet risque d'être difficile, mais nous devons le faire, continua Ricardo, ils ne restent qu'une dizaine de kilomètres à faire, alors je t'en supplie, sois fort, Diego. »

Le jeune mal au point esquissa un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement, Ricardo reconnut alors cette expression.

« -Tu me sous-estimes, Ricardo. »

_._

_._

_._

_« -Diego, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de grimper sur le toit de chez moi, s'exclama le petit Ricardo âgé de 10 ans. _

_L'enfant avait dit cela avec une certaine fierté, car lui-même n'avait jamais tenté cela. Mais le petit Diego esquissa un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent avec intensité. _

_« -Tu me sous-estimes, Ricardo. »_

.

.

.

Carlos Del Amo tourna en rond dans le salon de sa sœur depuis une bonne heure. Cette dernière le regarda de ses yeux inquiets. C'était une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, le teint pâle mais avec un visage qui a connu l'expérience de la vie due à son âge.

« -Cela fait deux heures que Ricardo aurait dû rentrer, marmonna Carlos.

-Cela lui arrive assez souvent, mon frère, le rappela Lucia.

-Je le sais bien, mais ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il connaît Eliseo, il faisait attention à rentrer à l'heure…

-Tu crois que ce jeune Eliseo avait canalisé le côté compulsif de Ricardo ? S'étonna Lucia.

A vrai dire, Carlos ne savait que penser de ce jeune homme. Un mystère planait sur Eliseo Del Agua, il savait que Ricardo était obsédé par lui et que ses journées étaient consacrées à la résolution de ce mystère. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi et d'un coté, cela ne le rassurait pas, en réalité, il préférait nettement que Ricardo fasse ces farces habituelles, au moins, il savait que cela n'allait pas le surprendre ou l'inquiéter.

Les bruits de sabot l'alertèrent alors, il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui elle aussi avait entendu l'arrivée de chevaux et ils sortirent tous les deux pour accueillir les arrivants.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ricardo supportant un jeune Eliseo, à moitié inconscient, par-dessus son épaule.

« -Père, il faut un médecin et vite ! S'exclama Ricardo.

.

.

.

_Les étoiles étaient magnifiques dans la nuit. Les deux enfants, Diego et Ricardo, étaient allongés au sol, dans l'herbe, non loin de l'hacienda. Ils étaient tous les deux en chemise de nuit. Ils avaient fuis leurs chambres pour se retrouver sous la baie étoilée et nocturne. _

_« -Dis-moi, Ricardo, n'es-tu pas triste ? Demanda soudainement le petit de la Vega. _

_-Non pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu n'as plus de mère._

_-Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Ricardo fixant les étoiles. _

_-Mais…_

_-Ma maman m'aime et moi je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, qu'importe si elle est là ou si elle n'est pas là. _

_-Mais, tu ne la vois plus. Ce n'est pas douloureux ? Ça ne te fait pas mal ? _

_-Ce qui me fais mal, c'est de voir les gens souffrir, parce qu'ils ont mal._

_-Pourtant, tu fais des farces..._

_-Je fais des farces pour faire rire les gens, sourit Ricardo._

_-Ce n'est pas drôle souvent, rappela Diego en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Mais au moins, ils peuvent oublier qu'ils ont mal."_


	10. Fou allié

Dans la chambre qui était normalement réservé à Ricardo, Eliseo avait été allongé dans le lit, haletant, grinçant de douleurs. Des bandages entouraient tout son corps. Il était inconscient, gémissant des mots incompréhensibles.

Le docteur Hernandez termina de préparer une mixture aux herbes médicinales, il maitient la tête de son patient pour l'obliger à prendre une cuillère, puis il déposa le bol à son chevet, puis se tourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient présents dans la pièce, Don Carlos et Ricardo.

Le père et le fils observaient avec inquiétude le jeune homme qui souffrait.

« -Donnez-lui un cuillère toutes les heures, ça va l'aider à soulager la douleur, leur dit-il d'une voix posée.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Docteur ? Questionna Ricardo.

Le jeune Del Amo avait vu la dégradation de son ami en très peu de temps, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas responsable de cela.

« -Je ne connais pas assez ses antécédents pour me permettre de poser un diagnostic, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il doit se reposer et seul le temps nous dira ce qu'il a. »

Le médecin prépara ses affaires et sortit laissant les deux Del Amo seuls.

« -Fils, tu viens de commettre une erreur en emmenant Eliseo Del Agua sous le toit de ta tante ! S'écria Carlos en tentant de contenir une colère sourde.

-Père, j'en suis navré, mais il le fallait, Diego se fait…maltraité par Don Jaime. »

En entendant le nom du jeune fils de son vieil ami, Alejandro de la Vega, Carlos s'immobilisa, toisant son fils.

« -Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune preuve pour prouver cela, Ricardo, tu es conscient que si nous n'apportons aucune preuve, Don Jaime a tous les droits…Eliseo semble d'ailleurs persuadé que Don Jaime est son père…En plus de cela, nous ne sommes pas en Californie, le Mexique se fiche pas mal des problèmes de Californie.

-Je le sais père, mais on va forcément nous envoyer une preuve…

-Gardez Eliseo…Diego, jusqu'à obtenir une preuve ? Marmonna Carlos, ce serait contre la loi, tant que l'on n'a pas de preuves, nous sommes hors la loi.

\- Et si Diego retrouve la mémoire ? Tenta Ricardo, et si nous faisons en sorte qu'il retrouva la mémoire, alors il sera la preuve qu'il a été enlevé et tout le monde sera bien obligé de le croire.

-C'est possible…Soupira le père, mais…es-tu sûr qu'Eliseo est bien Diego de la Vega, es-tu certain de ce que tu avances et si tu te trompais ?

-Père, Diego est le seul ami que j'avais eu pendant mon enfance, et vous le savez très bien. »

Le silence s'installa, Ricardo se détourna de son père, s'asseyant auprès du chevet du jeune malade. A ce moment-là, Carlos remarqua alors qu'il y avait probablement des secrets que son fils n'avait jamais dévoilé et que le seul qui le savait était sans doute Diego de la Vega.

Il quitta la pièce et pria pour que sa défunte épouse guide ces enfants.

.

.

_« -Vous êtes puni, Ricardo ! S'exclama la vieille nourrice d'un regard sévère en l'enfermant dans la chambre, votre père sera prévenu de votre comportement. »_

_L'enfant soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'avait mis que des limaces dans les chaussures de la femme. En plus, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. _

_Au bout d'une petite heure, un bruit attira son attention. Cela provenait de son balcon. Une pierre venait d'être lancée. _

_Ricardo se précipita vers le balcon. _

_« -Diego ! S'exclama le petit Del Amo en voyant son ami en bas. _

_-Buenas Tardes, Ricardo, sourit le petit de la Vega, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été puni. _

_-Ne reste pas là, Pila va te voir. »_

_Le petit garçon éclata de rire et alla chercher une échelle qu'il posa contre le balcon et rejoignit Ricardo qui était plutôt ravi de voir son ami. _

_« -On avait prévu jouer ensemble cette après-midi, alors, jouons ensemble, dit Diego en entrant dans sa chambre. _

_-Je suis désolé, mais on devait aller au lac, aujourd'hui, s'excusa Ricardo, Pila n'a pas aimé ma farce…_

_-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grave, faisons autre chose. Jouons aux échecs, proposa-t-il. _

_Ricardo hocha la tête puis demanda. _

_« -Pourquoi tu fais ça Diego ? _

_-Comment ça pourquoi ? »_

_Diego saisit la boite de jeu et la déposa sur la table et s'y installa. Son ami l'imita. _

_« -Et bien, pourquoi tu es venu alors que tu sais que je suis puni. _

_-Parce que tu es mon ami, Ricardo. Même si tu fais des bêtises, tu seras toujours mon ami._

_-Les autres ne veulent plus jouer avec moi à cause de mes bêtises, avoua Ricardo._

_-Parce que ce ne sont pas des amis, expliqua innocemment Diego, moi je suis ton ami. _

_-Tu le resteras pour toujours ? S'enquit-il. _

_-Oui, toujours. »_

.

.

.

« -OU EST-IL ! » Hurla Don Jaime face à Vince et à Nao dans la chambre vide d'Eliseo.

« -Il a certainement fuit par le balcon, tenta impassiblement le vieux domestique en pointant la fenêtre.

-Nous aurions dû la condamner depuis longtemps, marmonna Jaime, je vais prévenir les autorités mexicaines de la disparition de mon fils, et quand je le retrouverai…Vous sauriez quoi faire… »

Vince hocha la tête, imité par Nao ensuite. Pourtant, les deux serviteurs ne purent s'empêcher malgré tout, d'exprimer un frisson de terreur lorsque Don Jaime claqua la porte.

« - Nao, trouve-le, dit le vieil homme, trouve le avant qu'il ne le trouve. »

.

.

Arturo arriva à l'hacienda Del Amo et fut surpris de voir que cette dernière veillait encore à cette heure-là. Il fut soulagé de constater que son instinct lui avait bien servi, car il avait voulu d'abord se rendre chez les Del Amo avant d'aller à une auberge. Il était encore plus persuadé que la providence ne souhaitait que le mettre sur le chemin de Diego.

Il fut accueilli par un jeune domestique.

« -Señor, il est tard pour une visite, je ne sais si señora Del Amo voudra bien vous recevoir, salua le garçon.

-Est-ce que le señor Carlos Del Amo et son fils sont –ils présents ? Demanda Arturo en descendant de Tornado.

-Si, señor.

-Très bien, alors dites-leur que c'est urgent. Je viens de Los Angeles de la part de Don Alejandro de la Vega, ils comprendront.

-D'accord, je vais aller leur dire, veuillez attendre. »

Arturo ne se le faisait pas prier et attendit tout en tapotant le cheval noir qui s'impatientait un peu trop à son gout. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Tornado avait un comportement très agité et le militaire dut plusieurs fois tirer sur les rênes pour calmer le fougueux étalon.

« -Allons, calme toi, murmura-t-il, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. »

Tandis qu'il fut de son mieux pour le rassurer, deux hommes sortirent de l'hacienda, se précipitant vers eux. L'un avait probablement l'âge de Don Alejandro tandis que l'autre l'âge de Diego, Arturo comprit rapidement en vue de leurs ressemblances qu'il avait affaire à Carlos Del Amo et Ricardo.

« -Madre Dios, si j'avais su que vous viendrez, s'écria Carlos en lui attrapant vivement la main.

Arturo fut surpris de cet accueil, le ton n'était pas chaleureux, non, il y avait un certain soulagement et aussi une grande inquiétude.

« -Je m'appelle Arturo Toledano, je suis commandant de la Garnison de Los Angeles, se présenta-t-il.

-Je suis Carlos Del Amo et voici mon fils, Ricardo. »

Le plus jeune s'inclina et le militaire l'imita.

« -Entrez, je demanderai à Pablo de prendre soin de votre cheval. »

Comme si Tornado avait compris ses paroles, il tira violemment sur les rênes que tenaient Arturo et recula rapidement, en hennissant fortement, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit, sous le regard médusé des trois hommes.

« -Votre cheval vient de partir là ? Nota Ricardo entre l'amusement et le choc.

-Il n'est pas à moi, avoua Arturo en soupirant, c'est un animal sauvage, je le crains. »

Les deux Del Amo se regardèrent.

« -Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra me voir, j'en suis certain. »

Le militaire était certain que Tornado n'allait pas l'abandonner, c'était un étalon intelligent, il avait jugé utile de laisser son cavalier en sureté et il était parti pour récupérer sans doute des forces.

Les Del Amo ne posèrent pas de question à propos du cheval, fort heureusement pour Arturo qui ne saurait quoi dire devant le comportement étrange du compagnon de Zorro.

Il fut introduit dans le salon où la maîtresse de la maison l'attendait. Elle l'accueillit avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus. Arturo fut embarrassé que même au Mexique, on puisse l'appeler Commandant et il leur rappela vivement que l'Espagne était mal vu au Mexique et qu'ils devaient tous l'appeler par son prénom.

On lui proposa un rafraîchissement voire un repas. Arturo refuse prétextant qu'il avait déjà dîné. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Diego et il passa vivement au sujet principal de sa venue.

« -Don Alejandro est très malade depuis la disparition de son fils, les informa-t-il, le médecin dit qu'il ne survivra pas le mois si cela continuait, c'est pour cela que je veux mettre tous les efforts pour retrouver son fils…et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Votre lettre destinée à Alejandro m'a convaincu de venir sur les lieux pour constater moi-même si ce...Eliseo est Diego. De plus, je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai vu que Don Jaime était au Mexique, j'ai été surpris, car il nous avait dit à tous qu'il allait retourner en Espagne et en plus de cela, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fils nommé Eliseo. »

Un silence stupéfait envahit la pièce.

« -Vous voulez dire que Don Jaime Del Agua n'a jamais eu de fils de ce nom à Los Angeles ? Reformula Lucia calmement.

-Non, jamais. Il avait eu deux fils, Orlando, mort en Espagne et Paul, fils illégitime, mort à Los Angeles, dans des circonstances inconnus encore à ce jour, mais je suis persuadé que la mort de ce fils a un lien avec la disparition de Diego.

-Voilà, qui répond à certaines de tes questions, Ricardo, lança Carlos à son fils, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Effectivement, approuva le plus jeune, cependant, comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ?

-Pardon ? Dit Arturo incrédule.

-Si Diego a pu disparaître aussi facilement, si il a pu se retrouver entre les mains de Don Jaime, c'est qu'il y a un problème…Vous êtes militaire non ? Votre rôle est de protéger la population ? Comment cela se fait que Diego se retrouve à mille lieues de chez lui ? S'énerva Ricardo en tremblant d'une rage qui surprit son père, alors qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance après avoir permis cela ? Après tout ce qu'il a pu endurer ! »

Ces paroles poignardèrent le cœur du soldat. Ricardo avait raison, Arturo avait baissé sa garde, il n'avait pu protéger le jeune homme. Alors que Zorro pouvait lui, protéger tout Los Angeles, lui, un militaire haut gradé n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'enlèvement d'un seul homme.

« -Ricardo, ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint Lucia, et c'est tout à son honneur d'avoir fait de la route jusqu'ici.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que Diego a pu endurer pendant tout ce temps ? L'ignora Ricardo en continuant.

Le coup était dur pour Arturo qui dut se contenir pour garder son calme et son sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas montrer ces émotions à des inconnus, mais c'était difficile pour lui d'encaisser.

« -ça suffit, Ricardo, coupa Carlos doucement, le señor Toledano sait suffisamment cela et il a certainement souffert de son coté, ne fait pas de lui le coupable, car ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre.

-Veuillez m'excuser père, je me suis emporté.

-Je comprends tout à fait vos sentiments, Don Ricardo, je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé, maintes fois j'ai échoué à protéger Diego et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, je veux le ramener sain et sauf auprès de son père.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, señor Toledano, dit Lucia avec un sourire bienveillant, Ricardo a apporté un petit renard mal au point qu'il a installé dans sa chambre, vous pouvez aller le voir et ainsi confirmé son identité. »

Devant cette étrange métaphore, Arturo arqua un sourcil, en se demandant si cela était du à une coïncidence ou bien si la dame savait quelque chose à propos de Zorro. Il ressaisit vite en se rappelant qu'il se trouvait en Mexique et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de la double identité de Diego. Cependant, il garda cela dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de lui poser la question un peu plus tard.

Ils sortirent tous du salon pour se diriger vers la chambre, mais tous s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir, Arturo étant le premier à s'immobiliser en rencontrant les yeux noisettes de celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

"-Diego ?"


	11. Souvenir dans la folie

Eliseo ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa lentement. Il porta sa main à sa tête en gémissant puis sursauta quand il entendit des voix éloignés. Il fronça les sourcils puis observa autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se rappela alors de Ricardo. Oui, son ami. Celui qui l'avait emmené ici pour s'éloigner de son père.

Il nota alors les bandages nombreux sur son corps meurtri. Le traitement de son père revint à sa mémoire et il déglutit en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais il le retrouverait. De plus en plus intrigué par ses voix, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, qui à son grand soulagement n'était pas fermé, comme il avait eu l'habitude avec son père.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir et descendit les marches d'un escalier, suivant les sons des voix. Il reconnut la voix de Ricardo, puis celle de son père, celle de Lucia, la tante et une voix qui lui était inconnue et pourtant, au fond de lui, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu.

_« - … je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fils nommé Eliseo. »_

Il se figea en entendant son prénom. On parlait de lui ?

_« -Vous voulez dire que Don Jaime Del Agua n'a jamais eu de fils de ce nom à Los Angeles ? » _

Bien sûr que si, il était son fils. Eliseo était le fils de Don Jaime.

_« -Non, jamais. Il avait eu deux fils, Orlando, mort en Espagne et Paul, fils illégitime, mort à Los Angeles, dans des circonstances inconnus encore à ce jour, mais je suis persuadé que la mort de ce fils a un lien avec la disparition de Diego. »_

Diego ?

Ricardo l'avait appelé ainsi. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Diego. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'étranger disait que son père n'avait jamais eu de fils du nom d'Eliseo et un Diego avait disparu. Est-ce qu'il serait ce Diego ?

Il était incapable de faire un pas de plus, ni bien même de retourner dans sa chambre, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il glissa le long du mur, se laissant s'asseoir à terre, incapable de se détacher de ces paroles. Le prénom de Diego résonna dans sa tête. Qui était Diego ? Qui était-il ?

_Qui-suis-je ? _

.

.

.

_Dans la diligence qui allait le conduire chez lui, il ne parvint pas à contenir son impatience. _

_« -Tu vas voir, Bernardo, tu vas te plaire à notre hacienda et mon père est quelqu'un de très généreux, je suis certain qu'il acceptera ta présence. »_

_Son ami muet lui fit signe enthousiaste. A ce même moment, la voiture s'arrête et quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte. _

_« -Bienvenue à la maison, Don Diego ! S'écria un vieil indien qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. _

_-Juan ! S'écria-t-il, c'est bon de te revoir ! »_

_Il serra chaleureusement la main de Juan et remarqua la présence d'un petit garçon. _

_« -C'est Pepito ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. _

_« -Si, répondit Juan avec un brin de fierté. _

_-Comment va mon père ? S'enquit-il alors impatient, avez-vous pris soin de lui ?_

_-Nous avons essayé, Don Diego. »_

_Il émit un rire amusé, puis présenta enfin Bernardo. _

_« -Juan, voici Bernardo, il est sourd et muet hélas, mais il se ferait tuer pour moi s'il le fallait. Je t'en prie, montre lui où est ma chambre. _

_-Bien, Patron. »_

_Il laissa Bernardo à Juan, car il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de revoir son père. Il oublia pendant un instant les raisons de son retour et il se précipita sur le patio. Rien n'avait changé mais peu importait. Il vit alors la silhouette de son père qui s'approchait de lui, sans doute pour venir l'accueillir. Et avec une retenue cordiale, il s'avança à lui. _

_« -Mon Père ! S'écria-t-il en cachant son émotion. _

_-Mon enfant ! Fit de même Don Alejandro d'une voix émue, ça me remplit de joie de te revoir enfin. J'ai envoyé un enfant en Espagne et c'est un homme qui me revient… »_

_Il sourit de fierté face au compliment de son père, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ses espoirs allaient réduits à néant, parce qu'il avait décidé de choisir un autre chemin plus sombre et plus dangereux. _

_…_

La nausée le prit. Quel était ce moment ? Quel était cette illusion ? Un rêve ? Un souvenir ? Il se releva avec difficulté, il n'avait même pas pu écouter la suite de la conversation tellement il avait l'esprit embrumé, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il était devenu fou, rien n'allait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser correctement ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être perdu ? De ne pas savoir vraiment qui il était ? Etait-il Eliseo ou bien Diego ? Qui était Diego ?

_« -Diego ? »_

Il sursauta et se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était plus seul dans le couloir. L'étranger était en première ligne au côté de Ricardo qui exprimait sa surprise en le voyant ici.

« -Diego, madre dios, vous êtes vivant, vous êtes ici, c'est un miracle ! S'approcha l'étranger.

Eliseo, effrayé, recula. L'autre le remarqua et il s'immobilisa, en tentant de l'apaiser.

« -Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Diego…Je suis venu vous chercher, vous ramener à Los Angeles, à votre père.

-Mon père ? Bredouilla Eliseo, je ne comprends pas. »

Ricardo s'avança vers lui, cette fois, il ne bougea pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le ramenant à la réalité.

« -Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda son ami sur un ton grave.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu étonné de cette question soudaine. Il balaya du regard les trois autres spectateurs comme s'il voulait vérifier que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Le visage grave de tous l'incita alors à répondre.

« -Je m'appelle…Eliseo, je suis le fils de Don Jaime. »

L'étranger s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Lucia l'en empêcha en lui empoignant le bras. Eliseo ne le remarqua pas et baissa les yeux.

« -Je suis si confus, Ricardo…avoua-t-il.

-Je peux te comprendre, Eliseo, allons dans la chambre, nous avons à parler. Père, je vous en prie, pouvez-vous prendre soin de notre invité en attendant mon retour ?

-Évidemment, fils. Reposez-vous, Eliseo. »

Le jeune Del Amo hocha la tête et il suivit Ricardo.

.

.

.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi Diego ne…se souvient de rien ? » S'exclama Arturo était seul avec Lucia et Carlos.

-Quand Ricardo l'a rencontré, nous n'étions pas tout à fait sûrs de sa véritable identité, vous venez de confirmer qu'Eliseo est bien Diego, dit Carlos gravement.

-Mon neveu avait donc vu juste, c'est bien Diego, malheureusement pour en arriver à croire qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, il a probablement subi un…lavage de cerveau. Il a été conditionné pour qu'il croie qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment, marmonna Carlos en serrant des poings.

-Il faut prévenir les autorités, engagea Arturo.

Les Del Amo le regardèrent attristés.

« -Je crains que même si vous êtes un témoin qui prouve que Diego a été kidnappé, dit Lucia, les soldats ne feront rien pour arrêter Don Jaime, car ce qui s'est passé en Californie, ici personne ne le prendra en compte. A partir du moment où Diego est entré au Mexique sous le nom d'Eliseo Del Agua, il est le fils de Don Jaime, peu importe de quelle manière.

-Lorsque Don Jaime déclarera la disparition de son fils, poursuivit Carlos, les soldats partiront à sa recherche, qu'importe sa véritable identité car…Diego de la Vega n'existe pas ici. »

A ce moment-là, Arturo comprit que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il le croyait.

« -Nous devons partir tout de suite…souffla le militaire.

-Ce serait suicidaire, l'état psychique de Diego ne peut le permettre, vous avez vu comment il est ? Coupa Lucia sèchement, non il restera ici jusqu'à qu'on soit certain qu'il puisse rentrer à Los Angeles, sain et sauf et avec toute sa mémoire.

-Je suis d'accord ma sœur, commandant Toledano, nous cacherons Diego jusqu'à ce jour où vous pourriez l'escorter.

-Il va être en danger…

-Il le sera même si vous quittiez maintenant La Paz. »

Arturo s'assit fatigué et las. Il n'avait jamais cru que le retour serait difficile. La perte de mémoire de Diego n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais au moins, il était vivant. Il allait sans doute pouvoir envoyer une lettre à Raquel pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, espérant améliorer l'état de Don Alejandro.

.

.

Dans la chambre, le soleil qui commençait à se lever, éclaira la pièce. Ricardo, bien qu'il ait passé une nuit complètement blanche, était bien éveillé et se tenait auprès de son ami.

« -Qui suis-je Ricardo ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Demanda désespéré Eliseo en cachant son visage, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne suis pas…vraiment moi ? »

Assis sur le lit, il se torturait l'esprit devant cette soudaine confusion qui commençait à l'envahir malgré lui.

Ricardo posa un regard sombre, compatissant. Il ne savait quoi faire pour son ami.

« -Je t'en prie, Ricardo, tout à l'heure, quand nous étions seuls, tu m'as appelé Diego ? Est-ce que je m'appelle Diego ? Est-ce que Eliseo n'existe vraiment pas ? Qui suis-je ? »

Le jeune Del Amo s'installa à ces cotés et passa un bras autour de l'autre homme.

« -Il y a longtemps, j'étais ami avec un petit garçon du même âge que moi, et il s'appelait Diego de la Vega, la seule chose dont je peux te dire, c'est que tu me rappelles cet ami. Tu es différent, certes…mais tu lui ressembles.

-Cet homme, qui est venu…il m'a aussi appelé Diego…

-Oui, il recherche Diego de la Vega.

-Mais…je ne suis pas…Diego, je ne peux être lui…mon père est Don Jaime et… »

Sans prévenir, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre comme pour admirer le soleil qui dégageait ses rayons du matin. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, il était toujours heureux de revoir le soleil, cela lui rappelait ces moments où il rentrait sur son cheval noir à l'heure où le monde se réveillait.

_Un cheval noir ? _

« -Un cheval noir…murmura Eliseo en fixant l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

Ricardo se joint à ses côtés pour observer le paysage en pensant un instant qu'un souvenir avait resurgi de nouveau de l'esprit de son ami, mais…effectivement, à sa grande stupéfaction, il y avait bien un cheval noir au loin.

Ce que le Del Amo ne remarqua pas, c'était qu'une légère étincelle soudaine avait naquit dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme.

...


	12. Mémoire en folie

**Hacienda de Don Jaime Del Agua**

En deux jours, la nouvelle de la disparition du fils de Don Jaime était le sujet le plus important de La Paz. Des tracts ont été faits par la caserne militaire de la ville dans le but. Les autorités, cependant, n'étaient pas aussi inquiets concernant cette disparition. Ils envoyèrent que des fantassins fouillaient les terres environnantes pour obtenir un indice ou interroger la population. Cela enragea encore plus Don Jaime qui exprima sa frustration face à Vince et à Nao, augmentant d'heures en heures sa colère.

« -Il a peut être retrouvé la mémoire, dit le vieux serviteur.

-Impossible, je l'ai assez « entrainé » pour empêcher cela, marmonna Don Jaime, Nao, je veux que tu utilises la seringue que je t'ai donnée si jamais tu le retrouves. »

Le géant fit un signe de la tête.

« -Très bien, en attendant, Vince, je veux que tu prépares la pièce spéciale…

-Il est un peu…prématuré pour cela, nota Vince incertain.

-Lorsqu'on le retrouvera, je veux qu'elle soit prête. J'aurai du utiliser cette drogue depuis longtemps.

-Señor, il n'y survivra pas, protesta le serviteur, vous l'avez déjà assez…formaté pour ça.

-Eliseo est encore instable, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Pour la première fois, Vince déglutit. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et s'inclina.

La pièce « spéciale » était une chambre ordinaire, que Don Jaime avait installé dans la cave de l'hacienda afin d'enfermer son fils et utiliser une drogue, que la tribu de Nao avait cultivé. Cependant, Vince savait très bien que les effets de cette drogue pourraient être néfastes et mortel pour les personnes qui allaient en abuser, causant des troubles de la mémoire.

Vince ressentit alors de la pitié pour le pauvre jeune homme. Pendant tout le mois où il avait pu vivre auprès d'Eliseo, il avait appris à connaître le jeune homme. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il avait compris l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Son cœur qui avait durci avec le temps avait au fur et à mesure des jours, avait de nouveau battu.

.

_Sur la route qui menait à La Paz, le groupe s'était arrêté à une auberge et fatigué, Don Jaime s'était retiré dans sa chambre, libérant son fils et ses domestiques qui purent profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillé. Eliseo avait demandé à se promener dans les alentours afin de passer le temps. Vince et Nao l'avaient donc suivi pour le surveiller. _

_Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter dans un petit bois, où des fleurs colorés avaient attirés l'attention du plus jeune. C'est du moins ce que croyait Vince jusqu'à qu'il vit Eliseo se penchait vers une forme sombre sous un arbre. _

_« -Vince, c'est un renard, il est blessé, s'exclama-t-il alors. _

_Le vieux serviteur s'approcha et reconnut effectivement l'animal, dont une de ses pattes était blessé sans doute par une balle d'un chasseur. Le renard émit des cris sourds, effrayé. _

_-Aurais-tu un mouchoir ? Demanda Eliseo inquiet. _

_Vince secoua la tête. _

_« -Laissez-le, il mourra de toutes manières, fit-il en tirant le bras du jeune homme. _

_-Non, je ne peux le laisser ainsi ! » _

_Eliseo se dégagea de lui et saisit alors son sa cravate et un bout de bois pour panser la blessure de l'animal. Mais l'animal grogna et faillit mordre sa main. _

_« -Nao, je t'en prie, tiens lui la tête ! » Ordonna-t-il. _

_L'indien hocha la tête et obéit, permettant ainsi d'immobiliser le renard et à Eliseo d'entourer le tissu autour de la plaie. _

_« -Voilà, tu peux le lâcher Nao. »_

_A peine, eut-il lâché que le renard qui se rendit compte du soin prodigué par Eliseo se détendit. Il fit alors quelque chose qui surprit Vince : il se frotta à son sauveur avant de déguerpir en boitant, rapidement. _

_« -Il ne survivra pas, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre. _

_-Je pense que si, je suis certain, dit Eliseo en se relevant. _

_-Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Il boite, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. _

_-Tant qu'il vivra, il se battra pour cela. _

_-Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ? Ricana Vince, vous êtes vraiment naïf, Don Eliseo. _

_-Peut-être, mais c'est ainsi que nous vivons. »_

_._

_._

_La vieillesse de Vince n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il fatiguait très rapidement et pour monter les affaires de son maître à sa chambre, il avait dû faire des efforts. Ainsi quand Don Jaime lui avait ordonné de prendre soin des chevaux, l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Ses mains autrefois en bonnes états lui étaient douloureuses. Mais c'était son devoir. _

_Dans l'écurie de l'auberge, il était seul avec les quatre chevaux. Il s'affaira alors à son travail. La nuit était en train de tomber. _

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à brosser le premier cheval, quelqu'un l'arrêta. _

_« -Laissez-moi faire, dit une voix familière. _

_Il se retourna et vit Eliseo avec le matériel, suivit de Nao. _

_-Don Jaime vous a ordonné de rester dans votre chambre avec Nao. _

_-Je sais, mais je suis venu vous aider, mon père est cruel de vous fatiguer ainsi._

_-Ne faites pas attention à moi, retournez dans votre chambre Don Eliseo. »_

_Les jeunes mains de ce dernier saisirent les siennes plus vieilles, plus anciennes. Le regard d'Eliseo était intense et il lui adressa un sourire si chaleureux que Vince en fut stupéfait. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire tant de fois, mais cela ne lui était jamais adressé. Il l'avait aperçu de loin, ou alors furtivement mais jamais directement. _

_« -Reposez-vous, Vince, je vais le faire, avec Nao. »_

_C'est alors que le vieil homme sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il se retint de pleurer, cachant cette soudaine émotion, observant Eliseo et Nao prendre soin des montures. _

_Cependant, le soir, dans son lit, pour la première fois depuis 40 ans, il pleura. _

.

.

Vince balaya du regard la chambre sombre réservée à Eliseo si jamais il était retrouvé. Sur la table, plusieurs seringues s'y trouvaient, la paillasse était recouverte de plusieurs amas de feuilles étranges. Il ne savait quoi faire, il était loyal envers Don Jaime depuis toujours, jamais il n'avait failli à son devoir. Et pourtant, en ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tout brulé. Le doute persistait encore dans son cœur.

.

.

* * *

**Hacienda De Lucia Del Amo **

Il perdait patience. Il ne pouvait rester cloitrer dans sa chambre éternellement, il fallait qu'il sorte. Ricardo lui avait qu'il allait revenir en attendant de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait en ville. Il était donc parti avec son père et sa tante, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

D'un côté, Eliseo aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ce « Diego », mais son ami lui avait dit que c'était encore trop tôt qu'il était en trop fragile pour cela. Mais en quoi ? Il devait savoir qui il était. Il était persuadé que la réponse auquel il attendait était proche.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au salon. Là, il rencontra de nouveau l'étranger seul assis sur un fauteuil. Ce dernier se leva, tout aussi étonné de le voir.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Eliseo sans attendre.

-Je suis Arturo Toledano, commandant de Los Angeles.

-Qui est Diego ? Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? »

Ces questions perturbèrent l'étranger qui ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

« - Diego est un ami, il a disparu.

-Suis-je celui dont vous chercher ? Suis-je vraiment Diego de la Vega ? S'impatienta Eliseo.

Arturo baissa la tête, serrant les dents.

« - Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? Est-ce que mon père est Don Jaime…QUI JE SUIS ? » S'exclama-t-il incapable de se contenir.

Il haleta et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son calme. L'autre homme était resté impassible, comme s'il s'attendait à cela. Son esprit, de nouveau, se retrouva dans un brouillard et il gémit de douleurs. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

« -Vous n'avez plus toute votre mémoire, c'est pour cela qu'on m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, je suis navré.

-Il faut que je sache, il…faut que…je retrouve mon père…Balbutie Eliseo dans un souffle.

Arturo fronça les sourcils ne sachant s'il parlait de Don Jaime ou bien de Don Alejandro. Il s'approcha alors du jeune homme et l'incita alors à retourner dans la chambre.

« -Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, vous devriez monter dans votre chambre…

-Non…je dois…rentrer chez moi…il faut que…je rentre… »

Il remarqua alors que la confusion se lisait dans les yeux du plus jeune, ce qui inquiéta Arturo qui n'avait pas prévu ça, il ne savait comment agir, car il fallait absolument qu'il reste ici en sécurité. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'un individu d'une grande taille s'introduit brusquement dans le salon.

Arturo reconnut sans peine l'indien dont Ricardo avait parlé concernant les domestiques de Don Jaime.

« -Nao ? S'étonna Eliseo surpris.

Arturo se plaça alors devant lui et tira son épée.

« -Diego, fuis ! S'exclama-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage.

_Diego ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore ce nom ? _

_Je m'appelle Diego. _

Eliseo hésita, il se rappela alors de la raison pour laquelle il avait fui son père. Il était perdu, mais son cœur l'incita à suivre ce…_Diego_. Diego était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il devait fuir. Il devait partir loin de Nao. Il ne devait pas retourner chez son père…Qui était son père ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il était si proche de la vérité ….

« -Diego ! Va-t'en ! »

Il leva les yeux. Les deux hommes avaient engagé un combat, certes déséquilibré mais assez longtemps pour détourner l'attention de Nao. Eliseo écouta son instinct et son cœur et sortit rapidement.

Sur le chemin, il vit quelques domestiques à terre. Il vérifia chacun d'eux et fut soulagé que tous fussent vivants et que Nao n'avait pas tué. Malheureusement, son inquiétude pour eux avait ralenti sa course, car Nao était déjà sur ses pas.

Il grimpa sur une monture qu'il trouva à l'entrée et s'éloigna au galop, ignorant où il devait se rendre, car ce qui comptait c'était d'échapper à Nao. Son cheval courut aussi vite que possible dans les plaines alentours, arpentant une route inconnue. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et fut horrifié de voir que la distance entre lui et Nao étaient beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le pensait.

Il somma sa monture d'accélérer en priant pour que celle de Nao fatigue plus vite en vue du poids de son cavalier. Mais son désir fut rapidement détruit quand son cheval reçut une flèche de tranquillisant. Il avait totalement oublié que Nao était un indien et que sa tribu l'avait autrefois entrainé en tant que combattant.

Sa monture se cambra sous le coup de la douleur avant de s'effondre complètement à terre. Eliseo lâcha les rênes et fut éjecté loin de la selle, percutant le sol rocailleux. Il lâcha un cri sourd de douleurs, légèrement étourdi. Il tenta de se relever pour rejoindre le pauvre animal qui perdait conscience, mais la vue de Nao qui descendit à terre pour l'attraper, l'incita à l'abandonner. Il savait que le cheval n'était pas en danger de mort. Ses jambes coururent aussi vite qu'il pouvait s'engouffrant à ce qui s'apparente à une forêt, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'aucun arbre ne pourrait le cacher de Nao.

La lourdeur dans ses jambes finit par se faire sentir et le fit trébucher, il dévala une petite pente, plongeant dans un buisson épineux qui déchira une partie de ses vêtements. Il se releva tant bien que mal et continua sa course. Il ne pouvait se reposer car il entendait derrière lui les pas géant de Nao.

A son plus grand malheur, il tomba devant une impasse, un grand bloc de rocher l'empêcha de continuer. Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais fut horrifié de constater que Nao avait fini enfin par le rattraper.

L'indien s'approcha lentement de lui, essoufflé. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de parcourir en courant une distance pareille. Eliseo ressentit alors une petite fierté d'avoir épuisé ce géant invincible.

Il recula pour tenter de s'éloigner de lui, bien qu'il savait que c'était peine perdu. Il finit par se retrouver contre le rocher, le cœur battant à toute rompre et son cerveau qui tentait de sortir de ce piège qui se refermait tout seul.

Nao le saisit brusquement par le col de sa chemise, tout en le faisant décoller du sol, l'empêcha de s'échapper. Mais Eliseo ne voulait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement et son corps agit seul, contre sa volonté. Il donna un violent coup de pied entre les jambes de Nao, qui sous le coup de la douleur le relâcha. Le jeune homme tomba au sol et s'apprêta à s'enfuir de nouveau. Il avait cependant sous-estimé la résistance de Nao qui l'attrapa et le jeta violemment contre le rocher.

Eliseo gémit puis cette fois, Nao lui attrapa d'une main ses deux poignets, bloquant ses jambes avec son genou. Il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

« -Lâche…moi…siffla Eliseo en essayant de se débattre.

Mais l'indien l'ignora et sortit alors une seringue. Les yeux d'Eliseo s'écarquillèrent, la peur l'envahit. Il se débattit encore plus.

« -Non…Nao…je t'en prie…Je…ne veux pas… » Supplia-t-il quand l'autre approcha l'aiguille de son cou.

Alors qu'il crut que tout était perdu et que jamais il ne pourra savoir la vérité, un hennissement sauvage et puissant les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Nao lâcha Eliseo et se retourna vers l'être qui l'avait interrompu.

Un étalon aussi noir que la nuit se précipita vers Nao qui dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser par ces sabots. Eliseo se retrouva alors derrière l'animal sombre qui se plaça tel un bouclier, le séparant ainsi de Nao.

Sous le choc, Eliseo resta figé et observa alors l'étrange cheval noir qui était venu à son secours.

« -Je te connais...je t'ai déjà…vu…murmura-t-il.

L'étalon agita sa crinière et hennit de plus belle, comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme s'agrandirent. Une flamme venait d'éclairer les ténèbres qui maintenaient sa mémoire et ses souvenirs qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Tremblant, il se mit debout et tendit la main vers l'animal majestueux qui s'avança vers lui doucement et laissa la main d'Eliseo lui toucher la tête.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues, un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il souffla alors un prénom qui envahit son esprit troublé.

« -Tornado…»

* * *

**_Technique du Deus Ex Machina._ **


	13. Nao et le cheval fou

Tornardo colla son museau au front de Diego qui ferma les yeux appréciant la tendresse de l'animal.

« -Mon vieil ami…Souffla-t-il heureux.

Un bonheur envahit son cœur. Une larme s'échappa bien malgré lui de ses yeux. Il savait que le cheval noir lui était cher, qu'il était précieux à ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le monter de nouveau pour parcourir les plaines et les vallées, de ressentir le vent sur son visage, la sensation de liberté et de vitesse qu'il avait quand il était sur sa monture sombre.

L'animal émit un grognement doux faisant resurgir en Diego des souvenirs lointains, au plus profond de sa mémoire encore meurtrie. Non, il ne se rappelait pas encore de tout, mais il savait que Tornado était son fidèle destrier et qu'Eliseo n'était pas son prénom. Non.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Il avait encore un doute. Et pourtant, il était certain qu'il approchait de plus en plus de la vérité, que le voile qui lui couvrait son esprit allait bientôt se lever. Il devait accepter ce prénom, ce prénom qui avait effleuré les lèvres de Ricardo, qui avait été prononcé par le commandant étranger, qui avait résonné de nombreuses fois dans son esprit embrumé.

« -Je m'appelle donc Diego…murmura-t-il plus à lui-même.

L'étalon lui donna un coup de tête comme pour approuver. Surpris de ce geste, Diego rit doucement. Puis, les oreilles de Tornado se redressèrent et il s'écarta de son maître pour se repositionner.

Il avait presque oublié Nao qui s'était relevé et était prêt à combattre, même contre un animal qui pesait trois fois son poids. Diego retint son souffle, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé complètement la mémoire, il ne savait encore comment agir, il faisait confiance en Tornado.

Le cheval sauvage menaça alors le géant de ses sabots en se mettant sur ses pattes arrières. Nao recula brusquement évitant à nouveau de se faire écraser, mais il avait mal observé son environnement, car très vite, il se trébucha, causé par des herbes sauvages et l'un des sabots cassa son bras droit le faisant hurler de douleurs.

Sur le coup, cela surprit Diego qui frémit en entendant le cri de l'indien qui n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot. Sa compassion le précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Même si Nao ne lui avait causé très souvent que des misères, il lui avait très souvent rendu des services et veillé sur lui.

« -Non, Tornardo ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant entre le cheval noir et Nao.

L'étalon, en voyant son maître, s'immobilisa et se calma soudainement. Pour Diego, c'était bien étrange de voir un tel changement de comportement, cela confirmait bien le lien qu'il avait avec lui et son cœur en fut soulagé.

Il se tourna vers Nao qui, à terre, maintenait son bras cassé. Il s'agenouilla lentement et lui lâcha posément :

« -Je sais que _mon père_ t'a demandé de me ramener à lui…en me droguant, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'occuper de ton bras. »

L'indien fronça les sourcils hésitant. Il ne pouvait utiliser son bras droit donc, il était impossible pour lui de ramener Eliseo, c'était donc un échec total de la mission. Il baissa la tête et laissa Diego s'approcher de lui.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, ravi de la coopération du géant muet. Il observa l'état du bras et attrapa ensuite un gros bout de bois pour maintenir le bras blessé. Puis, il arracha la manche de sa chemise pour finir le plâtre de fortune du géant. Tout en faisant cela, Nao le fixa avec intensité. Il pouvait détacher son regard de lui, ne sachant quoi penser de celui qui avait été obligé d'être le fils de son maître.

« -J'ai terminé, déclara Diego, je pense qu'il faut ensuite aller voir un médecin qui sera plus compétent que moi. Peux-tu te lever ? »

Nao, comme à son habitude, hocha la tête sans un mot et se mit sur ses pieds. Diego ne cacha pas son étonnement, même si le bras était uniquement touché, Nao avait une constitution admirable.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite vers Tornado pour le rassurer et le féliciter mais à ce moment-là, un sifflement sourd se fit entendre et l'étalon émit un hennissement effrayé, se cambra puis s'effondra au sol. Diego comprit alors trop tard qu'une nouvelle fléchette de cette dose de somnifère utilisée pour sa première monture avait atteint le pauvre destrier. Il se précipita vers Tornado qui, curieusement, ne perdit pas conscience mais était totalement paralysé d'une jambe. Il s'agitait énormément pour pouvoir se relever, mais la patte gauche arrière refusait de bouger.

Diego saisit la fléchette et la jeta loin.

« - Tornado, calme-toi, je t'en prie… » S'exclama-t-il alarmé.

Son hennissement horrifié alerta Diego qui, trop concentré sur son compagnon, avait oublié le danger principal.

.

Nao ne voulait pas faillir à son devoir. Sa tribu lui avait demandé d'obéir à Don Jaime et il allait le faire. Sa tribu avait une dette envers Don Jaime et qu'importe, il devait faire ce qu'il fallait. Quand Diego eut le dos tourné pour s'occuper du cheval noir, il avait donc lancé une fléchette dans sa cuisse. Il fut surpris de voir que l'étalon résistait fortement à la dose, mais au moins, il s'était débarrassé temporairement d'un problème.

L'indien put enfin reprendre sa seringue et profitant que Diego soit trop inquiet pour l'animal, il leva alors son bras encore libre. La pointe de l'aiguille brillante était prête à atteindre sa cible. Ressentant une présence derrière lui, le jeune don se retourna vivement, mais l'autre fut plus rapide que lui et il se jetait sur lui. Diego tomba en avant, face contre terre, sa poitrine heurtant brutalement le sol dur, lui coupant le souffle.

Nao empêcha sa victime de bouger et de se défendre, en se positionnant sur son dos, tandis qu'il rapprocha l'aiguille de son cou.

« -Non, Nao…Je t'en prie, non ! Arrête ! » S'exclama Diego d'un ton suppliant.

Malgré ses protestations, Nao resta impassible, déterminé à aller au bout de sa mission. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit Tornado hennir de plus belle, criant à plein poumons vers eux, secouant sa crinière malgré sa paralysie, l'indien stoppa son geste et tourna la tête vers l'animal. Le cheval noir s'agita encore plus, essayant de se relever pour sauver son maître. Il n'avait jamais vu un cheval aussi expressif, aussi attaché à un humain. Dans sa tribu, les animaux étaient sacrés, leurs réactions n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Il reporta son attention sur Diego qui semblait retenir son souffle, mais le regard de l'indien avait changé. Une hésitation se lisait sur son visage autrefois neutre.

« -Nao…por favor, ne fais pas ça…murmura-t-il désespéré.

L'indien fixa la seringue qu'il tenait, puis Tornado et enfin Diego. Il émit un soufflement sourd et jeta l'aiguille sur le côté. Il se releva libérant le jeune homme qui prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Le poids qu'il le maintenait à terre disparut, lui permettant de mieux respirer et de se redresser.

Diego se mit sur ses coudes, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, haletant difficilement, conséquence de ses dernières émotions et de sa position précédente. Il venait d'échapper à cette injection redoutable et quand il se remit enfin debout, il adressa un regard de reconnaissance vers Nao, qui évita de le regarder, portant sa main à son bras blessé.

« - Gracias, Nao. » Dit-il seulement avant de se précipiter vers Tornado.

L'animal émit un petit hennissement, enfouissant son museau dans le cou de Diego qui soupira de soulagement, heureux que la monture était sauve. Il avait entendu les plaintes de Tornado lorsque Nao l'avait attaqué par surprise et cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, il était dorénavant rassuré qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son cheval…_encore une fois._

« - Je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus, lui murmura-t-il en posant son front sur museau, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… »

Après avoir détendu Tornado, il revint ensuite vers Nao et il lui tendit le bras.

« - Je sais que tu viens de déshonorer la promesse que ta tribu a faite à _mon père,_ déclara Diego, mais tu viens de me sauver la vie, acceptes-tu de devenir mon ami, Nao ? »

L'indien fronça les sourcils, surpris par ces paroles insensées. Il avait vu le jeune homme souffrir, l'avait obligé à se soumettre à Don Jaime, l'avait aidé à perdre ses souvenirs. Il lui avait fait tant de maux que Nao n'aurait jamais fait de sa propre volonté. Mais l'homme ne semblait avoir aucune haine, aucune rancœur envers lui.

Nao serra son poing, confus par la réaction de Diego. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui, il ne savait vraiment quoi, mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, il perçut en lui, un respect que personne ne lui avait autrefois octroyé, Diego le regardait comme un homme, comme un être à part entière. Il ne l'avait jamais insulté, ne l'avait jamais obligé à agir contre sa volonté. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, Diego restait le même, sans que son cœur ne soit brisé.

Le jeune don crut pendant un instant que Nao le rejetait quand il refusa de lui serrer la main. Mais le géant se mit à genoux, signant de sa loyauté et sa servitude envers lui.

« -Non, non ! Protesta Diego en le prenant par les épaules, tu ne dois… »

Les yeux noirs et sombres de l'indien croisèrent les siens et il aperçut une détermination si forte qu'il ne put se résoudre de l'empêcher. Il soupira doucement, puis lui adressa un sourire.

« -Fais comme tu le souhaites, Nao, mais je ne suis pas ton maître, et je ne le serai jamais, je serai ton ami. »


End file.
